Future Horrors
by psychostudent06
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Sin, something worse appears in Spira. Can Yuna and some of her guardians, save Spira before it is too late? Aurikku with a little Tuna here and there. Rated T for language and violence.
1. The Beginning

Hi, heh, heh. Summary: Sin is dead, Tidus never faded, Auron was sent. Now 2 years later something worse than Sin appears on Spira. Can some of the group battle through a city full of monsters to unravel the mystery of what has happened and possibly who caused it in time? Can whatever has happened be stopped? It will be Aurikku in the future. Rated T. Most likely will be out of character. Should I run away now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. (Seems I forgot to say when I first posted this.)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Spira, even here in Luca. The sun was shining, and the water surrounding the city looked awfully tempting to Yuna and her cousin Rikku. It looked like a good place to go swimming. But they weren't here to swim. The Aurochs were playing here tonight and it was a big game. To be exact it was the Blitzball world championship and Tidus was the Aurochs' star player. For weeks he had prepared for the game, he had practiced, and then he and some of the other guys on the island had began loading up on booze for an after-game party. It was going to be a wild night. 

On the other hand Yuna was hoping more for just her and Tidus to be alone gazing out over the ocean with a candle lit dinner, maybe. They had been dating for two years now, since the defeat of Sin and he had not proposed to her yet, in fact he hadn't even mentioned marriage and that was worrying her. Of course Rikku was with her trying to keep her mind from wondering about when Tidus would propose to her, and that helped a lot.

Even after they had beaten Sin and exposed Yevon's true face, Yevon was still the main religion well it was the main religion in Bevelle that is, here in Luca the only religion anybody cared for was blitzball and blitzball isn't a religion. Luca had grown quite a bit since the defeat of Sin, several more bars had appeared, a couple hotels, a school, a gambling parlor, a tattoo shop, some teen clubs, an arcade, a sphere movie studio, a couple banks like the International Bank of Spira Lucan branch, a police department, and the first and only karaoke bar in Spira. Well with all the new businesses people had began to move here from the smaller cities and villages. Now Luca was the city that never sleeps. It would be sleeping less tonight than it usually did.

Yuna and Rikku were standing on a dock looking at the cool blue ocean, in silence. After a few minutes Rikku turned and looked at Yuna. "So…Yunie what do you want to do now?"

"Anything you want." the ex-summoner says.

"Wanna go see how practice is going for the boys?"

"Sure."

"Let's go!" Rikku says sounding a little more excited than she had intended. What girl wouldn't be excited about watching a bunch of guys swimming around shirtless playing blitzball? Sometimes even some of the newer players would lose their swimming trunks while playing.

As they began walking towards the blitzball stadium, they heard a strange sound, something was flying over. Rikku looked up and noticed it was one of those new crop dusting airships, probably the AT-40 model. "Hey, you're going the wrong way!" Rikku yelled as the airship continued over head. "You need to go that way! We don't need dusting!" After it made it almost halfway over Luca it began to release the crop dusting stuff it was carrying. "Hey, I said we don't need dusting!" Rikku yelled as loud as she could pumping her fist into the air.

"Rikku, we need to find somewhere and get inside." Yuna says, "I read in some magazine that, that stuff could be poisonous to us if we inhaled too much of it."

"Well no dah Yunie. We Al-Bhed built those airships so we know about the dusting stuff." Then they begin to run. The cloud of chemicals that the airship dropped begins to fall faster. The girls run as fast as they can trying to get inside before the chemicals make it to the ground. Suddenly as they run the cloud of chemicals seem to dissipate in the air.

"Ya think we are safe now?" Yuna asks

"We may be, but its probably best if we go inside anyway." Rikku says. The girls slow their pace down to a walk. "That was weird."

"Yeah, probably some new pilot got lost." Yuna says smiling.

"Yeah." Rikku says, "So Yunie if you believed in Yevon any longer what would you pray for?"

"I would probably pray for Tidus to propose to me." she says, "If you believed in Yevon what would you pray for?"

"Well I used to would have prayed for the Al-Bhed to be accepted. After we were accepted I think I would have prayed that Yevon send me a man. Now though…" before she can finish something big lands on top of her and knocks the breath out of her.

"Rikku are you alright?" Yuna says as she whirls around to see something big, wearing a red coat, and shaped like a human beginning to get up off of Rikku. "Sir Auron?"

"Yes." he says coldly.

"What happened?" she asks as she kneels beside of Rikku and begins trying to wake her up.

"One of the Fayth shoved me over the edge of the Farplane." he says with a scowl. Yuna begins to giggle.

"How'd you land all the way here in Luca, isn't the Farplane in Quadosalem?"

"The Farplane is everywhere." he states calmly still scowling.

"What happened Yunie?" Rikku asks as she begins to sit up. Then she notices Auron. "Auron?"

"Yes." he says coldly once again.

"Auron did you fall out of the sky on my head?"

"Yes Rikku, I did." he says still cold. Yuna begins laughing even harder than before. Suddenly the sound of the crop dusting airship is heard again. Rikku looks up and sees its flying closer to the ground this time.

"Uh guys we gotta go." she says as she and Yuna both jump up grabbing Auron by the coat and begin running trying to pull him along.

"Auron we have to get inside the stuff falling from the airship is poisonous." Yuna says and finally Auron begins to run along behind them. They make it inside just as the chemicals reach the street. After a couple of hours of worried Lucans, being in a cramped space, and Rikku asking Auron questions about the Farplane they leave the small ice cream shop.

The rest of the day passes pretty quickly with Yuna telling Auron about her and Tidus being a couple, Rikku asking him more questions about the Farplane, and Auron threatening to kill a Fayth. At eight that evening Yuna and Rikku arrive at the blitzball stadium without Auron and Auron has made a stop at one of the bars. At nine o'clock the game begins.

* * *

Sitting in a Lucan bar, off to himself, Auron thinks about the conversation he and the Fayth had before the Fayth shoved him out of the Farplane.

"_Sir Auron would you like to return to Spira?" the small boy asked him giving him a pleading look._

"_No." _

"_Don't you have any regrets?" _

"_Many." he says_

"_Sir Auron what if I told you Spira needs you?"_

"_I've helped defeat Sin twice."_

"_Its not Sin this time Sir Auron." the boy says beginning to show aggravation. _

"_No, let them handle whatever it is. Its their world now, have faith in them, they can handle it. It is time for them to write their own stories."_

"_You may be right Sir, but please listen to me. This is important, this is twice as dangerous as Sin. Sir I tell you, you are needed."_

"_The dead don't even get peace on Spira." Auron says as he shakes his head at the boy. _

"_Listen Sir Auron, you are going back to Spira whether you like it or not!" the Fayth says as he grabs Auron with the strength of ten men and shoves Auron over the edge. Many colors flew by, faster and faster as Auron tried to see where he had fallen from. He vaguely sees the shape of the Fayth waving at him. "Have a nice life." the Fayth says before disappearing into a cloud of Pyreflies, probably to go play Ice Hockey with Shiva. He wonders for an instant if the phrase, "Have a nice life." meant he was alive, again. Then he sees blue skies, above him and he's falling, faster and faster until he landed hard on something soft. _

Auron thinks about it for a moment before turning his attention to the sphere that's broadcasting the game. He'd always disliked blitzball, but the boy had always liked it. Tidus was just like Jecht in some ways. He watched as Tidus pulled off one of Jecht's shots, and the crowd went crazy. The sphere focused on the cheering fans long enough for him to get a glimpse of Yuna and Rikku holding something and cheering. Did they have pom-poms? He remembered pom-poms from Zanarkand. He watched as Yuna noticed the sphere was pointed at them, grabbed Rikku and they waved at the sphere. Yuna was a lot like Braska, an altruist, calm, and usually smiling whether it was a forced smile or not. Rikku on the other hand was a little like her father, Cid, cheerful, bouncy, sarcastic, full of life, usually outgoing, sometimes selfish, and sometimes a little annoying. Today though he had noticed that Yuna now seemed happier than she did on the pilgrimage. Of course she would now she didn't have to worry about what would happen once they arrived at Zanarkand, and she didn't have to worry about Sin attacking anywhere. Rikku hadn't changed much, she now could be quite for a full ten minutes, but that was about it. He thought about Kimarhi and wondered how he was doing, and he thought about Wakka and Lulu and wondered how they were doing, last he had heard about them was that they were to be married.

Suddenly a commotion behind him caught his attention. He turned to see a man had collapsed on the floor and was gasping for breath. Quickly Auron glanced around looking for an attacker, there wasn't one. The man on the floor began to convulse before loosing consciousness. Some woman kneels beside of him and begins checking for a pulse.

"He's dead." the woman says as she slowly stands. "There is nothing I can do." She reaches to the man's chair for his jacket and begins to cover his limp form with it…Suddenly the man's hand grabs the woman's arm. She fights trying to get loose from his death grip, but before she can do anything the man has her arm pulled to his mouth, and he bites her. His teeth sink into the flesh of her arm and rips a hunk of skin out of her arm.

Auron responds almost immediately. He hasn't got a sword, but he grabs the first thing he sees that looks usable, a knife. He rushes towards the man who now has pulled the woman down beside of him and is trying to bite her again. He rushes towards the man who now has pulled the woman down beside of him and is trying to bite her again.

"Let her go." Auron says, his voice smooth, cold and demanding. The man doesn't respond to Auron. Auron rushes forward and roughly pulls the man off of the woman. The woman jumps up and runs out of the bar, being followed by half of the people inside. Auron slashes at the man, getting the man in the back. The man turns around slowly. His eyes appear glazed over, and his face is expressionless. The man begins taking slow unbalanced steps towards Auron, as if he could fall over at any minute. Auron slashes the man again, hitting his mark, the man's neck. Blood begins to ooze out of the wound, but other than that it doesn't phase the man. He continues to advance. Auron takes a step back before lunging and thrusting the knife deep inside of the man's chest. This doesn't phase the man either. Now knifeless Auron backs away from the man until he sees an empty bottle sitting on a table. Auron grabs the bottle and lunges forward breaking the bottle over the top of the mans head. Then he takes what's left of the bottle and thrusts it through the man's eye and into the man's brain. The man collapses onto the floor and stills.

Auron watches the man a few minutes before leaving the bar. "What the hell was that?" he says mostly to himself as he steps outside. People are running through the streets almost in a panic. Then he notices it on the sphere monitor outside. The blitzball game has became chaotic. People shoving, pushing and knocking other people down trying to get to an exit. People being trampled. Then he sees why, several people are attacking others in the same manner the man was attacking the woman in the bar. He thinks about Yuna, Rikku and Tidus in the stadium and begins pushing his way through the crowd of people towards the stadium.

* * *

Inside the stadium Yuna and Rikku are fighting their own battles. Several people are endlessly pursuing other people, although the Lucan police officers are trying to protect the ones who cannot defend themselves. After a while the line of police officers have decreased as more of these people begin attacking them and biting them. Finally the last of the police officers retreat backing away from the attackers. One of the cops stumbles in front of Rikku. She jumps and grabs his gun, before firing upon the attacker. After several shots to the chest, and one to the neck, the attacker collapses onto the cop, but its too late for him he's already dead. Rikku reaches down and picks up the clip the cop had dropped and puts it in her pocket. Then she notices Yuna is helping another cop, who has handed her his gun. Rikku runs towards them.

"Guys come on!" Tidus yells from the door. Yuna and Rikku turn recognizing his voice and begin trying to make their way to him. After a few minutes they arrive at the door.

"Thank god you are alright Tidus." Yuna says as she hugs him quickly. Then suddenly Auron arrives.

"Come on! We have to go now!" he yells as he pulls each one of them out of the building an into the streets.

"What's happening to this place?" Rikku asks

"I don't know." he answers roughly.

"What do we do?" Rikku asks

"We have to get out of this city!" he says, "We head for the docks."

* * *

So... what do you think? The review button loves you.


	2. Weapons, a Mission, and Funky Rikku

Hey, haven't seen anyone running at me carrying torches or pitchforks yet so I guess I don't have to run away... right? Right? Uh anyone? Okay...well here goes with the much dreaded chapter 2. Still rated T. Characters probably will be out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, and I never will... Although if anyone has any good ideas for kidnapping Auron... Oh and The Bevellian Biohazard Countermeasures Service members are inspired by Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasures Service in the Resident Evil games. I do not own the Resident Evil movies or games. I do not own Shaun of the Dead, or the feature found on the Shaun of the Dead DVD fittingly titled "Funky Pete".

* * *

Chapter 2: Weapons, a Mission, and Funky Rikku

* * *

"What's happening to this place?" Rikku asks 

"I don't know." he answers roughly.

"What do we do?" Rikku asks

"We have to get out of this city!" he says, "We head for the docks."

* * *

As the group was running for the docks Rikku continued to ask Auron and endless supply of questions. "Auron, what was it like to fall out of the Farplane?" 

"It was like falling out of anywhere else, Rikku."

"Auron, what kinds of things happened in the Farplane?"

"I don't know, Rikku."

"You was there wasn't you?"

"Yes Rikku, I was there."

"Then why don't you know what kind of things happened there?"

"Rikku, I strongly suggest you save your breath." he says coldly.

"Uh Auron, why did you land on my head?"

"Save your breath Rikku."

"It hurt ya know." She says, as she runs a little faster to catch up with Yuna. Suddenly a man walks slowly onto the street and begins following them slowly. The man seems to be limping slightly, and he is walking with his arms outstretched. Tidus notices the man and stops.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks as he begins walking towards the man. "Do you need some help?" The man doesn't answer Tidus. Tidus approaches him. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Uh Tidus... Yuna starts but before she can finish the man lunges for Tidus. Tidus rolls out of the way in time and runs back towards the group.

"Guys what do we do?" he asks as the group backs away from the man who is still progressing towards them.

"We need weapons." Auron states flatly

"Yeah." Rikku says, "Uh hey Auron, I have one of your swords. Its at the Inn where Yuna and I was staying. I hope you're not mad, that I kept it, its such a pretty sword, and its lighter than I thought it would be, and, and I figured maybe you wouldn't mind if I kept it. Now that you're back, if you want it we could run back and get it."

"Yeah, Auron I have some guns at the Inn also, can we run back and get them?" Yuna asks

"Let's go." Auron says as he turns and begins running towards the Inn. Everyone follows him. They run for about an hour, dodging people trying to bite them, and large crowds of people trying to get out of the city, before they make it to the Inn. They run inside and begin climbing the stairs up to their rooms. "Get what you need, and hurry." Rikku leads the way to her room and Tidus and Yuna go to their rooms.

Auron stands inside Rikku's room waiting for her to get the sword.

"So Auron ya know I visited the Farplane once?"

"Yes Rikku, I know." he says

"Ya know I told you I learned to use this sword?"

"Yes."

"Ya know what else I told you?"

"Yes." he says as he sighs and begins pacing. She turns to face him as she pulls the sword from under her bed. Then she carries it over to him.

"What did I tell you?"

"Rikku, we haven't got time for this now." he says as he takes the sword, "Get your weapon."

"Okay." she says as she lowers her head. "I meant what I said you know."

"I believe you, now hurry."

"Yes sir!" she says as she turns towards him and salutes. "You know we all missed ya, you big meanie, you don't have to be so mean."

"Rikku, I am sorry. Now would you get your weapon?"

"Uh, that's kind of the thing you see. The only weapon I had with me was that sword."

* * *

Somewhere south of the Inn a Bevellian Airship flies over head and four men parachute out. As soon as they hit the ground they begin ridding themselves of their parachutes. The leader takes out a comm sphere and begins talking with the pilot. 

"We're down, there is no Walkers in sight. Again we are down and everything is clear. Once we reach the extraction point we will give you a yell."

"I hear ya. Don't let the Walkers bite. Be careful down there. Over." the pilot says and the airship begins flying away.

"Tom, Dick, Harry you remember what our mission is?"

"Yes sir, Punk!" The three men say in unison.

"Good. You ready?"

"Yes Sir." the three say in unison once more.

"Then let's move." the one called Punk says.

"The Bevellian Biohazard Countermeasures Service is back in action!" the three men say as they begin jogging following Punk. The jog for a few minutes before one of the men suddenly stops. One of the men crashes into the one that stopped knocking both of them off of their feet.

"Tom, you idiot. Couldn't you see that I had stopped?"

"Harry, I saw, but I couldn't stop in time." the one called Tom says. Harry gets up and slaps Tom in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the funk was that for?" Tom asks as he kicks Harry in the shin.

"That funking hurt!" Harry says as he grabs a handful of Tom's hair and begins pulling it.

"Let go of my funking hair, you funking idiot!" Tom yells as he tackles Harry. Suddenly Punk is standing over them.

"Get up! You too need to stop acting like funking idiots! Now move!" Punk says as he shakes his head, "Where is Dick?"

"Oh sorry boss, I am right here." the shortest man says as he puts the sphere mirror back in his pocket.

"Come on now, move!" Punk says as he begins walking again, leaving the others behind. "I make it through the funking training, just to be assigned to these funking idiots."

"Uh boss what is our mission?" Dick asks.

* * *

Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Auron all meet in the hall after getting what they need from their rooms. 

"Uh guys could you keep an eye out for guns lying around, or anything I could use as a weapon?" Rikku asks as she smiles at the group and bounces over to Auron.

"You could take one of these." Yuna says holding out one of her guns.

"Yunie those are your guns, you need them."

"Rikku its okay, take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yuna says. Rikku takes the gun, and smiles at Yuna.

"Thanks Yunie!"

"Now let's go." Auron says and begins walking down the hall. Everyone runs to catch up with him. They make it down the stairs

and out the door before they see a couple of people walking towards them in the same manner as the attackers.

"Tidus your sword has scan on it doesn't it?" Yuna asks

"Yeah, it does." he says and begins using scan on the people coming towards them. "Uh Yuna its showing that they have zero HP."

"Then these people are dead." Yuna says as she turns towards Auron. "Sir Auron, could these people be Unsent?"

"Yunie, they look dead, when Auron was Unsent he didn't look dead."

"If they are not Unsent then what are they?" Yuna asks looking confused.

"Maybe they are undead!" Rikku says, "Or the living dead."

"Okay." Yuna says looking more confused than ever.

"Let's go." Auron says as he begins walking towards the group of the living dead. After a few minutes they begin fighting their way through the group of the living dead. It doesn't take them long to defeat the small group of the dead, and begin on their journey to the docks once more.

"Auron remember those old sphere movies we used to watch in Zanarkand? There was a couple of them about the living dead?

Auron what did they call them in those movies?"

"Zombies." Auron says as he walks on.

"Zombies, Brother used to go to the drive-in sphere and watch those kind of movies. Once he took me with him and helped me sneak in." Rikku says.

"Sir Auron the fiends we fought in Zanarkand were...

"Yuna, I know as much as the rest of you do about this." Auron says as he begins to run forward. Rikku runs up beside of him and glances up at him smiling.

"Yes Rikku?"

"Thanks for ya know not getting mad because I had your sword."

"I had no use for it any longer, Rikku. I am pleased that someone could make some use of it."

"Make some use of it?" Rikku says as she comes to a stop on the street. She stomps up to him and looks at him, "I did more than made SOME use of it. I mastered that sword." Her hands go to her hips and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"We should be moving." he says as he continues forward.

"Hey, Auron." she says. He continues to walk forward. She runs after him, "Auron!" He continues to ignore her. "HEY MISTER LEGENDARY PAIN IN THE ASS! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Still he ignores her. "Well hello Mister Fancypants, you do think you are better than everyone else. Hey, stop I am talking to you."

"Rikku, there is no need for yelling." Auron says and turns towards Rikku. Suddenly his eye gets big and focuses on something behind the group. "RUN!"

"You aren't getting out of this... She says and looks in the direction he is looking in, "Oopsies." The group takes off running as fast as they can run. Rikku runs close to Auron, "I think sound may be how these zombies can find us so easily."

"Gee you think?" Auron asks looking at her sharply.

"Sorry." Rikku says as she continues to walk forward. She lowers her head and looks at the ground.

"I apologize Rikku."

"Do you mean it?" she asks looking up at him.

"Yes."

* * *

Somewhere across town, a man who is wearing a long red coat, shades, and is carrying a massive looking sword comes out of a building. He begins walking down the street and finally as if he is just noticing the sword he begins studying it. Suddenly a group of 

pedestrians come running up to him.

"Sir Auron, did you come back to save us?"

"Sir Auron once this is over can I have your autograph?"

"Sir Auron, is it really you?" The pedestrians ask as they surround him.

"Yes it is me." he says. Then he smiles at the crowd who has surrounded him. "Come with me."

"Yes sir!" the group of pedestrians says as they begin following him. They follow him into the building. Suddenly zombies begin coming towards the small group of pedestrians. The man in the red coat stands back watching as the zombies begin killing the pedestrians. One zombie looks up at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asks the zombie, the zombie doesn't respond. "There is food out there." The zombie walks past him and goes outside.

* * *

"Punk wait up!" Dick asks as he chases after his leader. "You mean our job is to find High Summoner Yuna's party and save them?" 

"Yes." Punk says.

"That's what I thought."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tom asks.

"We have to wait on our funking weapons. Our funking superiors, haven't gave us our funking weapons, at this funking time. We have a funking 24 hours to get those funkers out of this city, before they funking sanitize the place, if this funking outbreak cannot be

funking stopped in time. Those prinks have sent us on what sounds like a funking suicide mission." Punk says.

"We could find our own funking weapons?" Harry suggests

"Lets funking do it."

"Funk yeah!"

* * *

After a couple hours of walking Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Auron have made it to the docks, but here doesn't seem to be any ships 

left in the harbor.

"What do we do now?" Tidus asks.

"We could go back through the city, to the exit that leads to the Highroad, and then walk from there to the Moonflow, hitch a ride on a Shoopuff across the Moonflow and head to Quadosalem." Yuna suggests

"No, how about we go to the Highroad, walk to Rin's shop on the Highroad, call Pops and have him pick us up in his airship and take us wherever?" Rikku suggests.

"Uh how about we just call the airship from the comm sphere at the Blitzball Stadium?" Tidus suggests.

"We have no time." Auron says. Everyone looks behind them.

"Uh oh, dead people at six o'clock." Tidus says pulling his sword.

"Looks like we may have to fight." Yuna says pulling her gun.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate dead things? No offense Auron." Rikku says pulling her gun.

"None taken." Auron says as he gets in stance and begins waiting on the group of zombies. The small group of zombies walk towards the group slowly. More and more zombies come walking behind the first group until the small group becomes not so much of a small group, but a large group. Finally the first zombie arrives within striking distance. Auron begins battle with it. Soon the entire group is engaged in battle with the zombies. After about thirty minutes of shooting, and slashing at the zombies, the zombies are laying on the sidewalk, either dead for the second time or dying for the second time.

"What's next?" Rikku asks

"The blitzball stadium isn't too far from here. We use the comm sphere there and call Cid." Auron says as he begins walking. As soon as they all begin walking four men come running towards them.

"Stop!" Punk yells.

"Yeah what he said." Tom says.

"Who are you?" Dick says.

"I am Yuna, and this is Tidus, she is Rikku, and he is Sir Auron."

"So you're high summoner Yuna?"

"Yes."

"We've come to save you."

"Uh Dick, I don't think they need saving." Tom says.

"Ya think? They are trapped in this funking city, full of funking dead things, and have no funking way out of here!" Dick says

"Uh Dick what are we?" Punk asks

"We have a way out of this funking city if we can get to the funking extraction zone."

"I've been meaning to tell you guys, I got a call while ago and our ride out of here has kind of been canceled. A problem arose in Bevelle."

"You can call and have them come back for us right boss?" Dick asks

"Uh not exactly."

"So they won't be coming back for us?"

"No." Punk says, "We're expendable assets, and I think we have just been expended."

"Okay so we are trapped in this funking city, full of funking dead things, and have no funking weapons?"

"Exactly."

"You gotta be funking kidding me."

"Uh who are you?" Rikku asks as she walks up to Harry.

"We are the Bevellian Biohazard Countermeasures Service." Harry says

"So this is...

"Guys we don't have much time." Punk says.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asks

"We have twenty four hours to figure out whats happening in this city and to stop it before they sanitize it." Punk says

"What does sanitize mean?" Tidus asks

"A precision tactical nuclear device." Punk says

"Did you say nuclear?" Rikku asks turning towards Punk.

"Yes."

"What yield?" She asks

"3 Kilotons." Punk says

"Funk me." Rikku says

"RIKKU!" Auron and Yuna both yell at once effectively scolding her.

"What? Its just an expression ya know."


	3. Creepy Buildings, Books, and the Living

Hey. I'm back, with the much dreaded chapter 3. New summary: Two years after the defeat of Sin, something worse appears in Spira. Can Yuna and some of her guardians, save Spira before it is too late? Its slowly becoming Aurikku. Still rated T. Characters will probably be out of character, and this will be AU.

I'll thank my anonymous reviewers now.

Zombie Slayer Leon: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it. Puzzles and BOWs well I can't make you any promises there. I'll say maybe.

Zombies R'us: I'm happy that you like it. You're wanting some tips on how to defeat the guy with his eyes sewn shut and has the long claws in the prison area of RE:4 huh? Okay… hmmm, what do we know about him? He's wearing gladiator like armor, and a helmet right? He is also blind right? He has a parasite attached to his back right? Okay what about the surroundings? We're in a room with a cell, stairs, and bells right? His armor will make him a lot tougher to beat from the front, and head shots are out because of the helmet. He's blind and can hear very well, so walking instead of running is a good idea. What about the bells, they will make a loud noise if you shoot them, so why not give it a try? Some advice: Use the riot gun, or assault rifle when you shoot him, unless you are wanting a long battle. Remember the parasite is the key to defeating him.Tips on the chainsaw maniacs, okay. Hmmm… Never get too close, one attack from these guys and girls can kill you. Next tip, if you have hand grenades use them. Last tip, never use anything less powerful than the shotgun or if you don't have a very powerful weapon you will want one that fires pretty fast. I've killed them with the Blacktail handgun before, after upgrading it all the way, that was on a new game though after beating it once. If you have the Broken Butterfly or Killer7 when fighting them it probably would make it a lot easier, but you don't get the BB or Killer7 until late in the game. The TMP is another gun that is okay to use against them because of its speed, of course it would drain you of ammo for that gun using it, but enough hits from it would almost kill anything. Or if you have the Red9 and have it upgraded all the way it can be a handy weapon to use, of course its slow but its also powerful and when you are against these guys you either want speed or power.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, and I never will... Although if anyone has any good ideas for kidnapping Auron... Oh and The Bevellian Biohazard Countermeasures Service members are inspired by Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasures Service in the Resident Evil games. I do not own the Resident Evil movies or games. I do not own Shaun of the Dead, or the feature found on the Shaun of the Dead DVD fittingly titled "Funky Pete".

* * *

Chapter 3: Creepy Buildings, Books, and the Living Dead

* * *

"A precision tactical nuclear device." Punk says 

"Did you say nuclear?" Rikku asks turning towards Punk.

"Yes."

"What yield?" She asks

"3 Kilotons." Punk says

"Funk me." Rikku says

"RIKKU!" Auron and Yuna both yell at once effectively scolding her.

"What? Its just an expression ya know."

* * *

About an hour later, the newly formed group of eight had decided to find out what they could about the epidemic and had separated into groups of two. The groups were Punk and Harry, Tom and Dick, Yuna and Tidus, and Rikku and Auron. Punk and Harry were taking the LPD building, Tom and Dick were taking the Governors Mansion, Yuna and Tidus were taking the Blitzball stadium and a few of the surrounding buildings, and Auron and Rikku were taking the Lucan Historical Society building. Each group had been given a link sphere so that they could communicate back and forth with the other groups.

It was quite a task, making it past several zombies and managing to get through all of the panicking people in the streets, but at last Auron and Rikku had made it to the Historical Society Building. The doors were locked, but that didn't stop the dynamic duo from making an entrance via the window. It was dark inside, the only light was coming through the window from the street lamps outside. The lighting was casting an eerie glow throughout the room. Rikku scooted closer to Auron before moving behind him.

"Heh, heh this is giving me the creeps." she says grabbing onto his hand.

"You're the one who wanted to come here." he says almost smirking at the spooked Al-Bhed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we hurry up so we can get out of here." she says tightening her grip on his hand.

"Let's go." he says as he begins walking towards the closest table. She follows him looking at the papers scattered on the table before them. Auron walks over and begins turning the lights in the building on. Books are thrown all over what once was a nicely clean floor, papers scattered all over the tables, and one book has almost every page torn out of it.

"Has someone searched for something here already?"

"Maybe." he says as he picks up the book with almost every page torn out, he turns the book over and begins reading the title, "Spira's Religions."

"Huh? Why would someone tear the pages out of a book about the different religions of Spira?"

"I don't know." Auron says as he opens the book and begins reading through the only page left, the index. "Rikku what does this say?"

"Uh its Al-Bhed for The Hope for Spira." she says reading over the index its in Al-Bhed.

"What about this?"

"Yunalesca's Promise."

"Yunalesca has her own religion?"

"More of a cult of weird women." Rikku pipes in grabbing Auron by the hand, "I don't think anyone who doesn't belong in the Bevelle Asylum for the Criminally Insane would be in it."

"Okay, what does this say?"

"Dra Ahmekrdahat Uhac it means The Enlightened Ones." Rikku says.

"Are these Al-Bhed religions?"

"No. Ya know for a guy who has been dead and come back to life, you sure don't know much about us Al-Bhed."

"Humph." he says as he walks to the other side of the table and begins looking through loose pages.

"Ya don't have to get so mad about it. I was just telling you that you should know we are not religious people, but listen Auron, Pops used to tell me scary stories about Dra Ahmekrdahat Uhac and from what I remember some of their higher members had the power to resurrect the dead."

"Resurrect… hmmm, Rikku what else do you remember?"

"That's actually about all I remember. Pops would remember more."

"Do you believe that they could have somehow caused this?"

"I don't know, I'm just grasping at straws here."

"When we are done here, we need to have a talk with Cid."

"You said it. Now can we go talk to Pops?"

"Not yet. Did you notice what those guys called themselves?"

"Punk, Tom, Dick, and Harry?" Rikku asks, "Or do you mean The Bevellian Biohazard Countermeasures Service?"

"The last thing you said."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why?"

"Why would Bevelle have a biohazard countermeasures service?"

"Maybe they are working on something that's a biohazard?" Rikku says

"Exactly."

"So you think that Bevelle has discovered something or created something biological that could do this?" Rikku says

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll see what we can find here about that, but I bet we would have better luck searching for a cactuar needle in a Mi'hen haystack than we would have searching for something on something that Bevelle is doing." She says. He looks down and her and smiles a little.

"I am proud of you." he says. "But we are still looking."

"Awe thanks Auron. Ya know, when we were on the pilgrimage I always felt like I wasn't needed, like the only reason I was there was because Yunie is my cousin and she wanted me there. I wondered if you just let me join because Yunie wanted me to…

"Rikku…

"No Auron listen. I would be feeling like I wasn't needed or that I wasn't important to our party or like I just got in the way or like I couldn't do anything right or like I wasn't wanted… but then everyone let me know I was wanted, and you, sometimes you would tell me after a battle that you were proud of me or that I had done good, and it, it would make my day."

"Rikku who in our party could customize weapons?"

"I could."

"Who in our party knew how to use Al-Bhed potions?"

"I did."

"Who in our party was the thief?"

"I was."

"Who in our party could make powerful mixes?"

"I could. Auron, you're not that forgetful are you?"

"Yes, I have Farplane Amnesia." he says and her jaw drops. "No, I am trying to make a point."

"Okay."

"The point is, I don't think we could have done it without you. You were a very important member of our party."

"I know that now." she says.

"Okay." he says, "let's get started searching."

It takes about four hours to search the entire building and they find nothing on Bevellian research. Once they are finished Rikku takes a moment to pocket the potions and gil that was carelessly left in the desk drawer and then they start to leave the building. They make it to the window and notice a large crowd of zombies gathering on the outside. Suddenly one of the zombies notice them and begins trying to get in. Auron runs to a shelf and begins pushing it in front of the window. Rikku jumps in and helps him with the shelf and they begin barricading the door with another shelf.

"This won't keep them out for long. We need to find another way out of here."

"Does this place have a backdoor?"

"Yeah." Rikku says. They run for the back door. By the time they reach the backdoor several zombies have began making their way through the alley towards the backdoor. "What now?"

"I don't know." he says

"If we could only trap them in here we would be in luck." She says grinning. She turns looking for him and he has began looking for something in the room they had searched through. "What are you…

"Rikku do you still remember the fire spell?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If we could get them in here we could burn them."

"Fire spells alone wouldn't burn this place fast enough to keep them in here. But the lamps on the tables here are made by us Al-Bhed. The wicks in these lamps draws up the oil in the bottom of these lamps, then once you light the wick they continue to draw up the oil so that the flame won't go out. The oil used in these lamps are pretty flammable." she says as she grabs the lamp, takes the globe off and then takes the part holding the wick off. She sniffs the oil in the lamp and smiles. "This is not the regular lamp oil, this is kerosene which is more flammable and a lot cheaper than the regular lamp oil."

"Okay." Auron says as he picks up another lamp. He throws the lamp at the wall, the glass fuel tank shatters and the kerosene splashes on the wall. Both begin grabbing the lamps from the tables and shelves around the room and breaking them in the floor by doors and windows. Before they finish the shelves in front of the window and door have been knocked down and the zombies have made their way into the building. Auron throws the last lamp on the shelf hitting the floor in front of a zombie and runs. He grabs Rikku's arm and begins pulling her away from the small side tables.

"Okay, I'm coming." she says as she tosses the lamp over her head not caring were it lands. As they run Auron knocks several lamps off of the shelves before grabbing one and tossing it at the door they are going to use as their escape route.

Suddenly zombies begin walking through that door too. Auron draws his sword and begins hacking through them as they try to make it out. More and more zombies pour through the doors trying to get to them. Rikku begins grabbing things off of the shelves and throwing at the zombies. The zombies keep coming forward.

Suddenly a zombie grabs one of Rikku's arms. She yelps as she whirls around drawing her gun and slams it into the zombies mouth. Then she begins trying to pull away from the zombie. The zombie won't let go of her arm.

"Rikku duck." Auron yells from somewhere behind. She obeys and his sword whizzes over her head slashing through her gun and the zombie's neck. It lets go of her arm before falling forward. They begin rushing towards the door as fast as they can with Auron in front using the side of his sword to knock zombies out of the way.

Finally they make it out of the building and down the alley into the street. A few zombies have followed but the most of them are still in the building. Rikku stops and begins casting fire spells inside the building while Auron protects her. After about four fire spells they begin running away from the building. Maybe a minute passes before the building explodes.

"That much kerosene wouldn't have done that. There must have been a larger fuel tank somewhere inside that we didn't see." she says as Auron looks at her and nods. They continue running towards the blitzball stadium.

They run for about an hour avoiding or killing what zombies they pass in the street. Soon they can see the stadium. They slow their pace and begin approaching it. Suddenly zombies begin pouring out onto the street.

"Uh Auron I left my gun in the building we blew up."

"I know." he says, "we'll get you another one. Try casting on them."

"Okay." she says. Then she casts fire spells at them. A few zombies catch on fire but it doesn't stop them. After a moment of burning a few of the zombies that are on fire falls and begins to crawl towards them. After a moment of crawling the zombie gets back up and continues to walk towards them. Since fire didn't work she casts a water spell drenching a few of the zombies and putting a couple of the ones that are still on fire out. The water doesn't phase them. Next she casts blizzard spell on them and again that doesn't phase them. Then she casts a thunder spell on them. The thunder spell gives the zombies a bit of a shock but it doesn't seem to do a lot of damage to them. "A lot of good that did."

"I see." he says. Suddenly she casts multiple water spells on them before casting a thundaga. This causes several of the zombies to collapse, and a few to become immobile for a moment. By the time the zombies on the ground have managed to stand up again several more have made it onto the streets. "There is too many of them."

"Yeah." Rikku says

"Can you cast while running?"

"I've never tried." She says. He picks her up and positions her until she can see around his arm, then he begins jogging away.

"Tell me when you feel like you are running low on mana energy."

"Okay." she says as she casts several more water spells followed by a thunder spell. After a while of this Rikku stops casting. "Tired."

"Okay." Auron says as he eases her out of his arms. They have ran for about an hour when they see a good sized group of zombies blocking the road ahead of them. They stop and look behind them, about three hundred feet behind them is the group of zombies from the stadium. Both begin searching frantically for an escape route. Auron grabs Rikku's arm and begins darting for the closest building.

It doesn't take them long to make it to the door, and to get it open. Once inside they begin pushing everything they can find in front of the door and window. Once they are barricaded in they begin searching for anything they can use. After going through a room that looks like a waiting area they take the only other route available, the stairs.

Upstairs they find several apartments. They make their way through two of the unlocked apartments before going into one and hearing a woman talking on the Sphere.

"…with news channel 12 reporting live from the Mi'hen Highroad Travel Agency. Again we report unconfirmed acts of violence from the citizens of Luca, we do not know what has caused this or how to stop it. Our only advice to anyone alive in the city is to try and make it out. Hold on, what?" she says as she stops talking. Another voice can be heard in the background but what it says is hard to understand. "It has just came in that the Grand Maester of Bevelle has authorized a sanitization of the city at eight PM tonight. What this means is a nuclear device of three kilotons will be launched tonight at eight PM. It will completely decimate the city. Again our advice to anyone alive in the city is, try and make it out. Huh?" Another voice can be heard in the background. "Shortly the Bevellian Chief of Security will be holding a press conference and news channel 12's very own Ethan Wills will be bringing you live coverage from Bevelle. Over to you Ethan."

"Thank you Sindel. How is it looking at the travel agency right now?"

"As you can see Ethan, everyone is in a panic. Several folks have came in injured, needing a healer. That's about it. What's going on there?"

"Well Sindel as you can see, several people are showing up. The Chief of Security has arrived and is waiting for everyone to get seated before starting his public announcement. Wait a minute, the Chief is stepping up to the podium." Ethan says and suddenly becomes quite. The crowd quiets down and the Sphere shows a tall man, with dark hair, wearing a blue uniform standing at the podium.

"Hello good citizens of Spira. I am sorry to announce that in less then 15 hours Luca will be destroyed. We do not know what has caused this, this epidemic in Luca. We claim no part in it. We have sent in 4 of our best Security Agents to investigate and try to clear the city of any dangers within its borders. Upon careful consideration the Grand Maester of Bevelle has issued an order of Nuclear Bombardment to Luca. His statement is that he cannot and is not willing to risk the lives of everyone everywhere else in Spira for the sake of one city already on the verge of destruction. If the team we have deployed in Luca can not stop the epidemic and clear the city of all dangers, in 24 hours a precision tactical nuclear device of 3 kilotons will be launched from the silo in Bevelle and will destroy Luca. We are sorry for all losses. At eight PM tonight the device will be launched unless the team reports back that all is safe. We offer our condolences for anyone who has lost a loved one due to this crisis. I am sorry but this is all the time I have. Our Junior Chief of Staff will be available in a moment to answer any questions you have." The man says on the Sphere. Auron turns the Sphere off and grabs Rikku by the arm.

"Rikku, we need to move on."

"Oh sorry." she says. They search that apartment, and the next before running out of unlocked doors to go in. They break into the rest of the apartments and find nothing usable. After the last apartment they make it into the back staircase. There's stairs that go up another floor labeled "Roof" but they go back to the first floor. Once back on the first floor they see that the zombies have made their way inside of the building and are blocking the exit. Auron grabs Rikku by the hand and they begin running back up the stairs. Once back to the second floor they run up the next set and out onto the roof. Its light outside now.

They walk over to the edge and look down to see a large group of zombies standing in the street below the building they are on and in front of the building over from it. There is a small walkway linking the building they are on and the next building. They walk across it and across the roof of the next building. The next building over has nothing connecting it to the one they are now on.

Rikku stands back from the edge before running at it. Then she jumps, making it across. Auron does the same. They walk across this roof and finally see stairs and ladders leading down to the ground. They climb down and make it back out on the street as fast as they can. Then they begin running away from the large group of zombies.

It doesn't take long for the zombies to notice them and to begin following them. While running Rikku glances at her wristwatch. "Auron its 9:30 AM."

"Okay." he says quietly. Rikku reaches out and grabs his hand.

"I hope Yunie and Tidus are alright."

"So do I."

"We can make it out of here. Our summoner party defeated Sin. If we can do that, which we did, we can definitely do this." she says. Auron looks behind them and suddenly begins to run faster. "What is it?"

"Look." he says glancing back again. Rikku looks back and her eyes widen.

"Oh shit, when did they learn to run?"


	4. A Special Appearance

Hey, I'm going to say thanks for reading this so far.

Uh, in this the BV708 is a Bevellian made assault rifle, it weighs about 15 pounds with the magazine and the BV30 telescopic sight attached. It's the lightest Bevellian made weapon of its class. It can fire up to 750 rounds per minute and the magazine can hold up to 45 rounds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, and I never will... Although if anyone has any good ideas for kidnapping Auron... Oh and The Bevellian Biohazard Countermeasures Service members are inspired by Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasures Service in the Resident Evil games. I do not own the Resident Evil movies or games.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Special Appearance

* * *

"I hope Yunie and Tidus are alright."

"So do I."

"We can make it out of here. Our summoner party defeated Sin. If we can do that, which we did, we can definitely do this." she says. Auron looks behind them and suddenly begins to run faster. "What is it?"

"Look." he says glancing back again. Rikku looks back and her eyes widen.

"Oh shit, when did they learn to run?"

* * *

_10 Hours until sanitization:_

Auron and Rikku had been running for about 30 minutes without making any progress on getting away from the zombies. The zombies were still behind them, and the more they ran the closer they were getting to them. Rikku being low on mana energy wasn't helping matters much either. It was beginning to look hopeless for the dynamic duo.

Suddenly the link sphere Rikku was carrying began to go off. "Anyone come in! Come in anyone! This is Aircraft 918! Anyone come in!"

"Yeah." Rikku says into the link sphere.

"We are dropping several supply caches throughout Luca under direct orders from the BBCS. Can you read me?"

"Yes, loud and clear 918."

"What's your location miss?"

"We are about a mile from Sonny's Bar."

"Sonny's Bar… good. Can you make it there?"

"Yeah." Rikku says

"We'll drop a cache on the roof of the bar."

"Thanks."

"Its good to hear that someone is alive down there miss. Over."

"Thanks again 918. Over." Rikku says. "Hey Yuna come in!"

"What is it Rikku?"

"Did you just hear all of that?"

"Yes, Rikku we did."

"Well where are you?"

"We are about two miles away from the stadium. We couldn't get in."

"Oh, you can't make it to Sonny's Bar then?"

"No, we are having some problems getting away from these things."

"Yeah same here, you all are okay right?"

"Yes."

"Yuna come in!"

"Yuna here."

"This is Aircraft 918 can you make it the LPD building?"

"Yes I believe we can."

"Good, we'll drop you some supplies as we pass it."

"Thanks."

"Over."

"Over."

"Yuna you still there?"

"Yes."

"Where are we meeting at?"

"Lets meet at the comm sphere at the entrance to the Highroad."

"Okay."

"Rikku, take care."

"We will. You too."

"Punk this is Yuna come in! Punk come in."

"Yuna this is Tom, Punk is… well he's dead. Both Harry and Dick are gone as well. Yuna I, I think I know how this disease has been spreading."

"How's that Tom?"

"Punk he, he was bitten minutes after we separated. Then about ten minutes ago he turned into one of those things, it was the same way with Harry as well, Dick was bitten too and he has died but he hasn't turned into one of those things yet. Yuna I have six shots left, there is about a hundred of those things standing outside of the Mayor's Palace, and I have injured my leg. Yuna if you make it out of here, will you stop this, stop whatever has caused this? Will you bring whoever has caused this to justice?"

"Tom this is Rikku. No more talking like that okay? You're about a mile from where we are heading. Once we get those supplies we will come and get you out of there okay?"

"Rikku, you don't understand. I was bitten also."

"You don't know for sure that being bitten is what spreads the disease, do you?"

"No, but I've seen it happen twice so far."

"Tom just hang in there okay?" Rikku says, "Tom, are you there!"

"Dick no!"

"Tom what's wrong?" Yuna asks, "Tom?"

"Tom?" Rikku asks. A scream can be heard, followed by silence.

"Rikku, hurry!" Auron yells. The zombies have gotten closer to them.

"Okay." she says as she speeds up. A minute or so later she screams.

"Rikku, what's wrong?" he asks as he looks around. Then he sees her laying on the sidewalk. He turns around and runs back to her.

"Auron go!" she says tiredly.

"Yuna would kill me if I left you here." he says softly as he scoops her up. He runs and carries her until they reach Sonny's Bar. "Think you can walk now?"

"Yeah." she says. He sits her down and they run inside. He takes care of the few zombies in the way with his sword, until they make it to the back of the bar. "Auron can you pull that down?"

"Yes." he says reaching up to the thing she was pointing too and giving it a pull. A trapdoor opens and a rope ladder falls down. They climb it and Rikku pulls the ladder up out of the zombies reach. "We should be safe for a while up here."

"Yeah." Rikku says as she sits down beside of the ledge. Auron eases down beside of her and takes off his glasses. "I don't think I have been this tired since the pilgrimage."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she says. "Would you mind if I used you as a pillow?"

"Go ahead, but don't get too comfortable."

"I won't." she says leaning her head against his arm. "Don't you ever get tired?"

"Yes, I get tired."

"Anytime you need to use me as a pillow, here I am."

"I know." he says. She pulls herself onto his lap and begins using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I don't know whether I have said this yet or not, but I am glad you are back."

"Thanks." he says. "In a way, I am happy to be back."

"If I had of asked you to stay before Yuna was performed her sending, would have you stayed?"

"I don't know." he says, "It would have been tempting, but the dead aren't supposed to interact with the living."

"I know that's what Yevon says, but Yevon says a lot of things that shouldn't be taken seriously."

"True." he says.

"Auron, can you stay this time?"

"I don't know Rikku."

"Will you stay this time?"

"I'll try, Rikku. I'll try. You realize I'm only a man."

"To me you're superman." she says smiling at him.

"Rikku… Before he can finish an airship arrives above them. Rikku grabs the link sphere.

"918 come in!"

"This is 918, is this eh, Rikku?"

"Yes."

"Is that you below us Rikku?"

"Yes."

"Good to see you made it. We'll drop the supplies and then head out to our next rendezvous point."

"Thanks 918."

"You're welcome Rikku. Can your link sphere receive documents?"

"I think so. The BBCS member Tom gave us this one."

"Okay good. I'll send you a map of Luca with all the rendezvous points outlined. They will be outlined with letters okay?"

"Alright, thanks 918." Rikku says. The link sphere beeps a couple times and Rikku looks at it. "What does A-3 and T-3 mean 918?"

"Both are rendezvous points Rikku, A-3 means Alpha-Three and T-3 means Tango-Three."

"Okay thanks 918."

"You're welcome Rikku. Over."

"Over." the Rikku says. Then a large box appears out of the bottom of the airship suspended by a long rope, with some kind of mechanical hook. The box begins to fall slowly. Once it is down all the way the hook releases the box and the rope begins retracting into the airship.

"Rikku come in."

"I'm here 918."

"Good luck with getting the hell out of here. Over."

"Thanks 918. Over." Rikku says as the airship begins to move again. Rikku waves at it as it flies away. She runs over to the large box and begins trying to get the lid opened. Auron walks over and uses his sword to pry the lid open. Rikku reaches in and finds a couple of fully packed side packs. She opens one and finds Elixers, ammunition, grenades, and some food, mostly non-perishables. She downs an Elixer and hands one to Auron before moving all the packs out of the box. Beneath the side packs lie weapons. Rikku bounces a bit before grabbing one of the handguns, then she sees another gun, the BV708. She picks it up. "Look Auron."

"I see." he says watching her. She grabs the scope in the box and puts it on the gun. Then she walks over to the ledge of the building and begins trying to aim at one of the zombies. She can't seem to get the scope to be still enough to get a good shot on the zombie she was aiming at.

"I don't like this gun."

"Why not?" Auron asks

"I can't hold it still enough to shoot that zombie."

"That zombie is not bothering you right now, why do you want to shoot it so much?"

"Because as soon as we get down, its going to try and eat me. You don't want it to eat me do you Auron?" she asks looking at him. He sighs.

"Here." he says taking the rifle. "Which zombie is it?"

"The one wearing the green shirt." she says. Auron kneels and looks through the scope, then he shoots it in the head. It falls to the ground.

"Okay." he says

"What about the one wearing the blue shirt?" she asks. He takes aim at it and shoots it also. "What about the one wearing the yellow shirt?" He shoots it as well. About 20 minutes, 90 zombies, and 1 magazine later Rikku stretches and walks away from the ledge, bored. She picks up the another BV708 and looks down through the trapdoor. "Auron how are we supposed to get down past these?"

He walks over to the trapdoor and looks down. "We will have to clear them out." he says laying down with the rifle. "Rikku you are not just watching this time. Get the other scope."

"Okay." she says as she attaches the scope to the rifle. "I'm good to go!"

"Good." he says as he kneels near the door. She follows suit and begins trying to aim, but she can't seem to get it to hold still. She tries again with the same result. Finally she figures it out and they begin shooting zombies.

About 45 minutes later Rikku sits down the gun and stands up. She reaches in her side pack and pulls out a grenade.

"What are you doing?"

"This is going to take forever. Why don't we try something a little quicker?" she says as she looks at her wristwatch. "Its noon."

"Okay." he says as he moves back away from the door. She pulls the pin and tosses the grenade down through the opening. The grenade explodes killing or at least injuring all

of the zombies close to the opening. The next two grenades make it farther into the

building before exploding and taking down several more zombies. After a few more

grenades the last zombie is dead for the second time.

Auron and Rikku climb down from the roof and leave the bar. Then they begin walking towards the entrance to the highroad. For about an hour they walk killing or avoiding the zombies that step into their path. With the guns and Auron's sword the zombies seem to go down pretty easily.

Suddenly something screams from behind them. Rikku is the first to whirl around to see what it is. A man wearing a red coat is standing twenty feet behind them, holding a woman in the air, and tearing out her throat. Both Auron and Rikku rush towards the man in the red coat. Once they get closer they see that he is identical to Auron. Upon sensing their presence the evil Auron tosses the woman's body aside. Then he draws his sword and begins walking towards them.

The good Auron draws his sword as well and gets in his fighting stance. The evil Auron draws near and begins laughing hysterically.

"Its pitiful isn't it? All of the hard work you put into defeating Sin, and now we're here, ravaging your worthless world? Actually its kind of ironic. Your life ended after Sin was dead, and now you are back fighting ME." the evil Auron says, his voice identical to Auron's.

"You're the one whose pitiful for thinking this is a worthless world. ITS NOT WORTHLESS! Spira is full of love, hope, and faith now that Sin is gone. You have no right calling Spira worthless!" Rikku yells as Auron begins to hold her back.

"You know nothing, child." the evil Auron says as he comes closer.

"I'm not a child, I am seventeen years old!"

"Rikku, stand back." Auron says

"So you're Rikku, Princess of the Al-Bhed. Should I bow and kiss your feet?" evil Auron says as he dashes towards them with lightening speed, striking Auron in the side with his sword, and grabbing Rikku. She fights against him as he pulls her away from Auron. "Such a pretty thing, I hate to kill you."

"Screw you!"

"You're a real handful you know that." the evil Auron says

"You haven't seen a handful." Rikku says kicking the evil Auron in the groin. It doesn't phase him. "Turn me loose you, you son of a bitch!"

"Temper, temper. Do try to calm down, this will be much easier if you're not angry."

"Bite me!"

"As you wish." the evil Auron says as he begins lowering his head towards Rikku's throat.

Suddenly Auron's voice can be heard from behind. "Rikku get down!" She does as told and Auron's blade bursts through evil Auron's stomach. Rikku backs away slowly as Auron removes the blade from evil Auron. To her surprise evil Auron doesn't fall, but instead he turns to face Auron.

"Naughty boy, that was not a wise idea." evil Auron says as he pulls his own sword. The fight begins. Both Auron and evil Auron begin slicing at each other, their swords clanking with each hit. Auron dodges a swing from evil Auron and counters with his own swing barely missing. With each swing the sound intensifies and soon each hit sounds like a small explosion. Evil Auron tries to Shooting Star Auron luckily it misses. Auron counters with Tornado hitting pay dirt. Each attack gets stronger until the nearest building collapses from the aftermath of the attack. Finally evil Auron drops his sword.

Suddenly a long blade comes out of evil Auron's arm and he begins to change. Auron and Rikku both stare in awe as evil Auron's regular arm grows into something that looks like a tentacle. Before Auron can move evil Auron lashes out with the tentacle striking Auron across the chest, the attack draws blood. Before Auron can recover from the attack evil Auron is on the move, faster than he was before, heading towards Auron.

Auron grimaces for the pain and readies his weapon for a counter attack when suddenly Rikku speaks, "Hey Auron."

"Huh?" both men says as they look at her.

"Bite this!" she says as she shoots three shots at evil Auron. The bullets hit their mark, but don't do nothing more than knock him back some. Auron thrusts the sword through evil Auron's chest, and then with as much strength as he can muster he performs a suplex. Evil Auron lands hard on his stomach driving Auron's sword the rest of the way through, doing some serious damage to his spine and some internal organs. Auron stands and removes his sword from evil Auron and walks back over to Rikku clutching his side.

Rikku gives Auron an Elixer and the wound heals within minutes. As they start to go on, they notice evil Auron's body is no longer where it was. Auron looks around nervously before taking Rikku by the hand.

"We better move." he says as he begins to run. Rikku clings to his hand and runs as fast as she can trying to keep up with his long strides. After a while of running a loud growl from behind gets their attention. Rikku glances back and sees evil Auron again. He's walking towards them slowly.

"He's behind us again, and he looks pretty pissed off."

"I know." Auron says as speeds up some.

"What do we do?"

"For now we run!"


	5. Escape from Luca Part 1

Thanks for reading this so far. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, and I never will... Although if anyone has any good ideas for kidnapping Auron... Oh and The Bevellian Biohazard Countermeasures Service members are inspired by Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasures Service in the Resident Evil games. I do not own the Resident Evil movies or games.

* * *

Chapter 5: Escape from Luca Part 1

* * *

"He's behind us again, and he looks pretty pissed off." 

"I know." Auron says as speeds up some.

"What do we do?" Rikku asks

"For now we run!"

* * *

_5 Hours Until Sanitization_

They had ran as hard as they could for about thirty minutes when they reached something blocking the road. Evil Auron was still chasing them, slowly, his mutated arm outstretched and ready to cut through anything in the way. Auron grabbed Rikku's hand and began pulling her towards the side were there was a huge drop.

"Are you crazy?" She asked him as jumped pulling her over the side. After falling about 30 feet and having Auron land on her, Rikku groaned and tried to move him off of her. He wouldn't budge. After several minutes of wiggling and crawling she managed to get out from under him. She stood up and took an Elixer. Then she began the tedious task of trying to wake him up. "Auron, are you okay? Wake up!"

He didn't respond. She kneeled beside of him and began to gently shake him. "Wake up!" Still no response came. "Auron! You big meanie, wake up!" Still no response. That's when she began to worry. "You never were this hard to wake up during the pilgrimage." She shakes him again and again, receiving no response from Auron. After several minutes of shaking him she steps back and grabs the closest stick. "Are you dead?" she asks as she begins poking him with the stick. "Auron, I swear if you are dead I will kill you."

Suddenly without warning, his hand shoots up and grabs the stick pulling it out of her hands. "If you poke me with that thing one more time, I swear I will break it."

"Sorry." Rikku says stepping back with wide eyes. Auron gets up and drinks an Elixer before glaring at the wide eyed Al-Bhed.

"Lets go." he says gruffly before picking up a bag and beginning to walk away from where they had landed. After several minutes they come upon a rusty ladder leading down into darkness, and a large cliff leading up to the road.

"We go down the ladder." Auron says as he starts to climb down.

"Um okay." After several minutes of clumsily climbing down the ladder, Rikku stands on shaky legs starring into the darkness. "Auron, where are we?"

"It seems we are in the Lucan sewers." he says from several feet away.

"Um how are we going to see down here?" she asks, as she frantically searches for a flash light. "Auron, I don't have a flash light."

"Neither do I Rikku." he says, sighing, "Follow me."

"Uh Auron, how can I follow you without seeing you?"

"Take my hand." he says.

"Okay." She takes his hand and he leads her down the dark path. After several minutes of walking through the dark path, Auron abruptly stops causing Rikku to walk into him. "What is it Auron? Do you see something? Or do you hear something?"

"Its nothing Rikku." he says. He turns a corner and pulls Rikku along behind him.

"Do you think there is anything down here Auron?"

"I doubt if there is anything here." he says, "Its just a sewer."

"Auron, there could be giant alligator fiends, or there could be ghosts, or mutated alligators, or mutated sharks. There could be mutated giant frogs, mutated rats…

"Rikku save your breath."

"Okay." she says, "I will but you know there could be some scary things down here."

"Yes Rikku."

"Auron, what happens if we're not out of here before this place is sanitized?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Auron, I'm too young to die." she says. "Auron tell me we won't die."

"Rikku, I hope we don't die."

"Tell me we won't die."

"Rikku, save your breath."

"Auron I, I think I hear something."

"I don't hear anything."

"Okay." she says, "Auron, I'm scared."

"Rikku, we'll be fine, now come on."

"But…

"No buts Rikku." he says squeezing her hand tighter than before. They walk together in silence for a while before Auron stops again. He pulls Rikku's hand to the wall helping her find the ladder and she starts to climb up. After a few minutes of climbing Rikku reaches the covering of the man-hole. She pushes at it for a while before stopping.

"Auron, I can't get it open."

"Okay." he says as he climbs over her and pushes it open with ease. They climb out and breathe in the fresh Lucan air before looking around. "Rikku where are we?"

"Let's see… over there is the Metro, and right there is the Game Room, there is the Lucky 8's Motel… I think we are on Melbourne Avenue. So if we go this way, we will be heading out for the other docks, right at the end of this street is the Al-Bhed dock, and about 3 miles from the Al-Bhed dock or dock 5 we will be at the entrance to the Mi'hen Highroad."

"Okay, let's go." he says. They walk a few minutes until they come to Dock 5. There Rikku sees a motor bike machina and runs to it. Its rusty and bent up, but Rikku gets on it and manages to get it started. "You want to ride that?"

"Hell no, I want to drive it!" Rikku yells. "Hop on!"

After several minutes of what some would call the scariest ride of their lives, Rikku slows up due to a road block.

"Now what?"

"Thank Yevon."

"AURON!" Rikku yells, "Now we will just have to go the long way around."

"Humph." Auron says and grabs a hold of Rikku's waist. "Try not to get us killed."

"I am not that bad of a driver!" Rikku says and they take off. This time Rikku drives carefully. "Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Why did that evil thing look so much like you?"

"I don't know."

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"If we get out of this will you buy me a drink?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Rikku just drive."

"Okay ya big meanie."

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"When we get out of this will you teach me to do that Banishing Blade move?"

"I suppose."

"Auron when we get out of this will you kiss me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"'Cause why?"

"Rikku!"

"Okay, okay I'll drive." she says, "It never hurts a girl to ask."

"Rikku?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you talk so much?"

"Auron that's not funny!"

"I know." he says wrapping his arms around her waist. After two hours of driving through the streets they come up on another road block. Rikku turns the bike around and follows the road until they reach a turn off that leads passed the Blitzball Stadium.

"Auron, I thought you said you didn't have a flash light?"

"I don't Rikku, that's not a flash light."

"Oh… Okay." she says, "Um does being this close to me do THAT to you?"

"Rikku just drive."

"Okay." She says. About a half an hour later they finally make it to the comm sphere at the entrance to the highroad… but Yuna and Tidus aren't there. Rikku pulls out her link sphere and begins trying to get up with Yuna and Tidus. After several minutes of receiving no answer she looks up at Auron. "Auron, do you think Yunie and Tidus are alright?"

"Yes." he says.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Rikku, Yuna is one of the strongest people I've ever known and Tidus can take care of himself. They'll be fine."

"Auron can we wait for them?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I hope they are alright." she says, "Auron, its only thirty minutes before Luca is destroyed. I hope they make it in time."


	6. Escape from Luca Part 2

Thanks for reading this so far. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. There's going to be a reference to the Metal Gear Solid games in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Resident Evil, Shawn of the Dead, or anything from any other video games, movies, songs…

* * *

Future Horrors

Chapter 6: Escape from Luca Part 2

* * *

"_Auron, do you think Yunie and Tidus are alright?"_

"_Yes." he says._

"_What makes you so sure?"_

"_Rikku, Yuna is one of the strongest people I've ever known and Tidus can take care of himself. They'll be fine."_

"_Auron can we wait for them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay. I hope they are alright." she says, "Auron, its only thirty minutes before Luca is destroyed. I hope they make it in time."_

* * *

_30 Minutes until sanitization _

About ten minutes after Auron and Rikku stopped at the entrance to the Highroad, Tidus and Yuna had finally made it in one piece. Rikku broke out into a run towards her older cousin and Tidus as soon as they came into sight.

"Yunie! Tidus! You made it!"

"Rikku, its good to see you too." Yuna says, hugging her cousin.

"Of course we made it Rikku. Did you think we would let something like this stop us?"

"I was beginning to worry. You all hadn't showed, and I couldn't get up with you on the link sphere. What happened?"

"We had a run in with some of those things and if it hadn't of been for that link sphere one of those things would have taken a hunk out of Tidus' butt."

"Shouldn't we be trying to get up with Cid?"

"Oh, yeah." Rikku pipes in as she runs over to the Comm Sphere. "Machina Man, Brother Wolf, Otacon… this is Machina Princess come in."

"Machina Man?"

"Machina Princess?"

"Shut up guys!" Rikku says as she tries again with the Comm Sphere. After a few minutes she sighs. "Pops, Brother this is Rikku come in?" Still no answer. "Pops, Brother this is Rikku. We are at the entrance to the Highroad. I guess we will be heading on up the Highroad, over."

"Machina Man?" Tidus asks.

"That's Pops' handle."

"Brother Wolf?"

"That's Brothers' handle."

"Otacon?"

"That's the guy who usually handles the communications stuff on the ship."

"Okay Machina Princess, let's go." Auron says as he begins walking, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus follow. About ten minutes later Tidus and Yuna are beginning to hold hands and every time they think Rikku's not looking they steal a little kiss. Finally Rikku gets tired of watching the love birds and runs up to Auron.

"Auron?"

"Yes."

"Can I walk beside of you?"

"Yes, Rikku you can."

"Auron?"

"What is it Rikku?"

"Do you ever get tired of watching other people who have found their special someone? Do you ever get tired of watching them together… knowing that there could be someone for you like that, just you haven't found that person yet… or you have found that person just that person has never looked at you like that… or that person doesn't think it would work?"

"Rikku, I guess I have felt that way… but it was a long time ago." He says looking at her.

"Auron?"

"Yes Rikku."

"You don't have to feel that way now."

"Rikku, I…

"AHHHHHHHH!" A man yells as he runs past them.

"Hey, I wouldn't go to… Tidus starts, but then spots more people followed by a huge creature coming their way. The first wave of people run past them, then the creature leaps into the air and hits into the last line of the second wave of people knocking them down. It lands and grabs one of the people in its huge mouth then it swallows the person.

"Oh shit!" Tidus says as he grabs his weapon and begins firing upon the creature. Yuna, Rikku and Auron all follow suit. Several minutes later they are close enough to the monster to see that it resembles a Dual Horn, a giant Dual Horn, with an extremely long tongue. It slaps its tongue at them, barely missing. They continue advancing on the monster giving it everything they have got. Finally the monster leaps over their heads and runs off.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

"I have no idea."

"It looked like a giant Dual Horn." Yuna says.

"Whatever it was, I hope I never see it again." Rikku says.

"We better move. If that thing comes back and we are not prepared…

"I know." Yuna says and begins walking. Seconds later something in the sky flies past them. Everyone looks up and sees a Bevellian Airship flying overhead. It heads towards Luca, drops something several miles away, turns and begins flying back. The group watch as the missile the airship dropped heads towards Luca. Then a loud explosion can be heard, followed by a bright flash of light.

"I wish there was more we could have done."

"Yeah, if we had of had more time we might could have found something."

"Whatever caused it in Luca may have spread any where else by now. If it has, we can do something, but in order to do something we have to be alive."

"Yeah. Lets go see what we can do!" Tidus yells.

"Okay." Rikku says, "If pops heard us on the Comm Sphere he should be on his way."

"Let's go." Yuna says, "We can try and call the airship again from the agency, if Cid's not there by now."

"Yeah." Tidus says. The group begins walking towards the agency in silence. After a while they are in sight of the agency. Smoke is coming from the inside of the agency. Some people are on the outside, shuffling slowly along, and a few screams can be heard from the inside. As the group get closer to the agency the few people on the outside begin walking towards them.

"Uh oh guys."

"What?"

"Notice how they are walking?"

"Yes."

"I don't think those people are human." Tidus says. As the small group gets closer the ex-summoner party begins firing at the _zombies._ Soon the _zombies_ are all down. Auron and Tidus walk towards the agency slowly, with weapons raised. They make it to the door, but its locked. Inside moans, and screams can be heard.

"Its made it here too." Tidus says as he starts to kick the door.

"Tidus stop! We don't know how many of those things are in there."

"You're right. What do we do?"

"Maybe we could try and look inside through one of the windows, if we don't see to many we could go on in. If there is too many, the next Comm Sphere isn't too far away." Yuna says. Auron and Tidus walk around the building to a window and look inside. Inside is several _zombies_. Auron backs away from the window and watches them.

"Do you think it would be safe to go in?"

"Maybe." Auron says as he looks again. Suddenly a _zombie_ begins pounding on the window and Auron jumps back.

"Those things aren't very smart."

"I know."

"How do they find us so easily?"

"I don't know, maybe by sight, maybe by smell, maybe they hear us."

"Or maybe somehow they can sense life." Tidus says shrugging his shoulders. Then they hear gunfire coming from the front of the building, followed by several screams. They run back to the front of the building to see Yuna on the ground. Tidus runs up to her and helps her stand.

"What happened?" Auron asks.

"Something, I couldn't get a good look at it, came flying down. I started shooting at it, but it came at me and knocked me down. By the time I got up it was gone."

"Where's Rikku?" Auron asks looking around.

"She was right there." Yuna says. Auron walks over to where Yuna pointed and bends over picking up Rikku's pack.

"She lost her pack."

"RIKKU!" Yuna yells.

"Rikku come on out!" Tidus says.

"Rikku this isn't funny."

"Tidus, Yuna, I don't think Rikku will hear you."

"Why?" Tidus asks.

"Blood." Auron says as he points to a puddle on the ground.

"I guess that thing must have grabbed her."


	7. Rikku's Adventure at Monster Island

Hey guys, been a while since I last updated huh? I promise I'll try and be more punctual with updates (if I even know what punctual is). Oh and roommates can be hell if they decide to date, and then break up, and then decide to date again, and then break up again, and then date again…

What do you think about the word Novistador? I think it's a cool. You know it's a portmanteau word of the Spanish words No and Vista (no and view/sight). It could be translated as "unseen creature" but it literally means "Nosighter". You can find out more about Novistadors (and Resident Evil 4) at Wikipedia. Once you read the chapter you will see why I included that.

I also want to apologize in advance because this chapter could get a little confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Square owns that. I do not own the title for this chapter… or part of it, there is an online serial novel called Monster Island by David Wellington if you are into zombie stuff that is an interesting read. I do not own Diet Pepsi Max, Vicks Formula 44 Sore Throat Spray, Gatorade, any other popular zombie movies or books, the song Zombie by the Cranberries, the song Dawn of the Dead by the Murderdolls. And I don't own any of the Resident Evil games or movies. I do however own what's left of my sanity.

* * *

Future Horrors: Chapter 7

Rikku's Adventure at Monster Island Part 1

* * *

"Rikku this isn't funny."

"Tidus, Yuna, I don't think Rikku will hear you."

"Why?" Tidus asks.

"Blood." Auron says as he points to a puddle on the ground.

"I guess that thing must have grabbed her."

* * *

"YOU IMBECILE! You brought her without finishing off her friends!" A cloaked figure yells at a tall looking figure. "Bringing her here while they are living could mess up our entire operation!"

"Sorry boss, I, I just figured they may not can find us here." The tall figure says in Auron's voice.

"We will double the security, anything other than one of us that gets in will be killed on sight! We must keep her locked up because if she is dead, or if her friends rescue her before our time comes the ritual cannot be performed! Do you understand? We have too much at stake here." The cloaked figure says before walking up to an unconscious Rikku and jabbing a needle in her arm. A dark serum is injected into her vein. The cloaked figure pulls the needle out and then walks away slowly.

Three more cloaked figures enter the room and carry the unconscious blond through a door in the back of the room.

_

* * *

__Several Hours Later:_

Lumpy bed… stinky sheets… bright light… stomach hurts… head aches… Huh? BED! Where am I? I open my eyes and look around. The place does not look familiar. Rusty walls, windows without the actual glass, a wooden table in the middle of the room, a fireplace, and the only door I see, is swinging on its hinges. I get up and walk around a moment before looking out the window. The sun is up and it is very warm. I walk over to the table and notice dust covering it. Then I look at all the various shelves in the room. The place is empty all except for a fireplace poker I found by the fireplace. I grab it and walk outside of the cabin.

There is a lake beside of the cabin, and a dock, but no boat. I look around and notice a trail heading up a small hill, and decide to take it. At the top I notice two paths, one leading right and one leading left. I take the right one first, if it doesn't lead anywhere I can backtrack to here and take the left path.

After walking twenty minutes on the path it stops at a cliff overlooking the lake. If the lake wasn't so foggy it would be kinda pretty. Then I hear something… it sounds like an engine revving… machina! I peer out at where the sound is coming from and see a small boat. Should I start yelling and waving? Could this be someone here to help me? I watch the boat a few minutes. It stops in the middle of the lake and then two figures begin throwing something into the lake. I watch as they pick something else up and throw something else over the side of the boat. As they pick up the third thing, I recognize the shape! They are throwing human bodies over the side. Somehow I don't think waving and yelling would be such a good idea. I watch a few minutes until I see a large shadow coming close to the surface of the lake. Something is in there, something big. I don't think I want to stay around and watch this so I begin creeping back down the path.

Once I make it back, I begin walking up the left path. After walking for an hour, I come to a large gate. I can't see over it so I begin opening it slowly. Once its opened about an inch I peek out, all I can see is another path so I open the gate farther and slide through. I don't want whatever it was that was lurking out there following me in here so I close the gate. Then I walk down the path. Trees line the path, with leaves turning orange, red, and brown… this place is very pretty. Then the thought pops into my mind how easy it would be for anyone or anything to hide in these trees, and I would probably never know it. So I stay alert.

Something begins rustling from the right and I whirl around with my poker drawn back, ready to thump anything or anyone that moves, but I see nothing. I turn back around and keep walking forward.

As hour after hour passes I begin to wonder how I got here. Where here is. How Auron, Yunie, and Tidus are holding up. How Pops and Brother are. If the Zompocalypse has been stopped yet or not. Then I begin to get tired and hungry.

A few more hours pass then it gets dark, it seems this path is never ending. Then I come up on an old dirt road. The road goes left and right. Since I took the right path last time, I decide to take the left one first this time. After walking for ten minutes I come up on a fence, and inside that fence is a church. Not that I believe in Yevon or anything, but maybe I could stay inside the church tonight. I walk up to the building and try to open the door but the door won't budge, its like its barricaded from the inside. I walk around the building searching for another way in or another path without finding anything. So I turn around and head back the way I came.

About thirty minutes up the right road, I come up on another small cabin. I open the door and walk inside. I am tired. Inside I find a small lantern and light it using a small Fire. That cabin is dull and dirty but it'll have to do until morning. I walk over to the wall and slide down. After a while sleep overcomes me.

The next morning I wake up and notice something covering me. I look down to see something brown. I pick it up and see that it is an old robe. I toss it to the floor beside of me and stand. Something glimmering on a shelf in front of me catches my eye. I walk over and see a handgun. I pick it up and look at it. Its fully loaded, and the safety is off. How did it get here? I look behind me and see a bag on the table. I walk over and grab it. Inside I find extra ammunition, seven hi-potions, and a couple elixirs. Then I notice the note lying on the table.

* * *

_Girl,_

_Take the gun and the supplies. Use them wisely. You WILL need them. You may wonder who I am and why I am helping you. I cannot say who I am. I am helping you because you remind me of someone. Continue down the road in the direction you were heading last night, for three miles. There you will find a village. Try and stay out of sight, the villagers will not be friendly. If one villager spots you, you will have a fight on your hands. At the village there are two paths, right leads to an old farm, and left leads somewhere you do not need to go. Go to the old farm. I will try and leave you more supplies there. _

_PS. Burn this note._

* * *

Someone is helping me. I guess that's a good thing. I do as the note said when I finish reading it. I use a small Fire until it burns to ashes. Then I grab the bag and sling it over my shoulder. Once outside I head on up the road.

About thirty minutes later I can see the village mentioned in the note. It seems busy. People are walking around doing all sorts of things. The note said the villagers wouldn't be friendly so I head into the side of the mountain and start around the village slowly. Suddenly when I am about half way around the village I hear a woman yell something that I don't understand and I risk a glance towards the village. A lone woman stands pointing at me. Oops! I stand and wait a moment with my hands up. Maybe the note was wrong, maybe she is friendly and just yelling "hi" or something. Suddenly I see several villagers coming towards the one. Then they begin walking towards me. I wave before noticing that some of them are holding small swords and axes. Uh oh! This does not look good.

I begin running as fast as my little legs can carry me. Moments later I notice a tall tower and then two paths. I jump on the right on the right one and begin running up it, dodging the occasional villager with a sword or axe. Moments later I come upon a gate. IT WON'T OPEN. I can't believe it. The fucking gate won't open. I guess someone led me into a trap.

I turn around and aim the gun at the closest villager. "Stop, say something, and I won't shoot!" The closest villager ignores me and keeps walking towards me. Since these people appear to be normal humans, I aim at the villager's knee and shoot. The bullet pierces through his leg. He stumbles, falls, and then gets back up. Although he continues towards me he is now limping.

I aim higher this time and shoot. The shot hits him square in the chest, but it barely causes him to stagger back. I shoot again hitting him in the chest, again it does not phase him. Uh oh! These people don't seem like normal people. So my next shot is aimed at his head. The bullet hits him between the eyes but he still does not fall. Oh shit he is very close now! I aim again for his head and shoot. This time he falls down. I back up and take aim at the next villager's head and fire twice. The second villager falls down. I aim for the third and hit her twice in the head and she falls. The fourth villager and fifth falls as well. Then I aim for the sixth and pull the trigger.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Uh oh! I hold on tightly to the gun and begin running past the villagers dodging several swinging swords and axes. Once I make it to the center of the village, I notice several houses, the door on one of them is already open. Maybe nothing will be inside. I run towards it and stumble through the door as fast as I can. Then I look around and notice a table. I grab it and begin dragging it towards the door. I somehow manage to flip it and scoot it in front of the door. Then I grab some chairs and throw them against the table. I lower the bag off of my back and open it. I grab a handful of bullets and pull the clip from the gun. I begin sliding the bullets into the clip and counting. So this gun holds thirteen. I guess I will have to count how many shots I fire from now on… wouldn't want to get into another situation like this.

Once the clip is in the gun, and the bag is slung over my shoulder once more I look at the door. Its been strong enough to hold this long, but the villagers are relentless in their pounding, and it could give away at any time. I back up against the wall and hold the gun in front of me. Then the door gives away and the villagers start filing in.

I shoot six of them, one bullet is left in the gun so I look around. There are stairs a few feet from where I stand so I run towards them. Once up the stairs I turn around and yell, "Firaga!" Nothing happens. Oh shit! I concentrate and try again, and again nothing happens.

Well it was nice to be alive for the short time I managed to survive. Bye Pops, bye Brother, bye Auron… Then suddenly I notice a window leading out to the roof. I run towards it and yank a few times. Seconds pass before I finally get it opened. Once its opened I run out and then yank it back down. I grab the bag from my shoulder and reload. The glass breaks about a moment before I am done but I continue stuffing bullets into the clip. Then I slide the clip back into the gun and turn around. I then begin firing at the closest villager. He falls after two shots to the head. Then I fire at the next, and the next. After they drop, I look around. There is a building right beside of this one. I look at it and the roof is pretty close to this one so I turn towards it, and run. Once I reach the ledge I jump. I barely miss making it all the way, but grab onto the edge before I can fall. Then I pull myself up.

Once I am standing I take a moment to look around. Then I hear an engine roaring to life. This cannot be good. I run towards the window and smash it open. Then I climb through scraping my legs on the broken glass as I go. Inside I see more stairs. I run down them before I notice a large bulking figure walking slowly my way. The figure is wearing a white mask and holding something large, with a long blade, that is moving like a saw. Uh oh! I shoot the villager standing behind the figure twice in the head and then run up the stairs. Once at the top I grab my bag and dart towards the bed. Once under it I begin reloading. By the time the clip is back in the gun, there is a pair of legs standing at the edge of the bed. The noise from the machine is deafening. I notice his legs are far enough apart that I might be able to get through.

I pull myself up as far as I can and push myself towards his legs. Somehow I make it past the machina maniac's legs and run towards the window. I shoot the two villagers standing in my way and then climb out the window. Then I shoot the three villagers standing there waiting for me. And feel something sharp stick into my shoulder.

A villager stands behind me with his axe ready to hit me again. I shoot him and then notice a ladder sticking up over the edge of the roof. One villager pulls himself up into sight and shoot him. Then several more ladders land on the roof. Followed by more villagers climbing up onto the roof. OH SHIT! I run to the last ladder and look down. A villagers' head suddenly pops into view. I wait and then I kick. The villager falls backward and his head hits a rock below. The sound of the machine is right behind me now. I turn around and see the maniac standing less than three feet away walking towards me. Then suddenly a loud bell rings. The villagers and the machina maniac look up into the sky and drops everything. Then they begin walking away from me.

I watch as they walk to the paths and take the left one. So that is why I do not want to go there. Once the last villager makes it out of sight I walk to a ladder and climb down. I don't really want to stay here any longer than I have to, but if I look around I may be able to find something I can use.

I look around inside each house and building but I don't find anything. Once my search is finished I take the right path and now the gate opens easily. That is strange. About an hour on the road I notice an old farm, just like the note said I would. I walk over to it and stay quite. It doesn't look like anyone is home so I walk closer. No one is in the barn. I walk to the old farm house and push the door open. No one is in there either so I go on in. I search the house but all I find is a note:

* * *

_Girl,_

_If you are reading this you made it passed the village. For that I am glad. The house you are standing in has been vacant for years so you will be safe here for the night. I left you some clean linen to use on the bed. Just leave the note. _

* * *

I wonder if I can trust this person, I guess I don't really have choice though. I walk up the stairs to where I saw a bed. Sure enough there is some linen folded on the bed. I take the time to put the linen on the bed before I lay down. Then my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up feeling more refreshed than I have in a while. I get out of bed and stretch then I notice a note lying on a shelf.

* * *

_Girl,_

_I hope you slept okay. You had some nasty scrapes and cuts on your legs so I took the liberty of pouring a potion over them. I hope they are healed. The wound on your shoulder is worse than it looks though. I hope you don't mind me slowing your journey down, but I would suggest you spend today and tonight here, you will be safe. While you were asleep I gathered some crops that the last man who lived here left when he moved. I would have cooked them for you, but I cannot cook. I couldn't find any clean kettles either, so you'll have to make do with whatever you have. Once you have eaten something you may be interested in looking around this place. I have always found it an amazing place. _

_I left a pencil downstairs for you. _

* * *

I leave the note laying and walk downstairs. Sure enough I see fresh vegetables laying on the table and a pencil. I find a potato and peel the skin off of it with my fingernails. It takes a while but once it is peeled I begin to eat it. At least its something. After I eat a second potato I walk upstairs to get my gun and go outside. Sure enough as the note said, even in its abandoned state the farm is very pretty.

I walk around and sit outside all day. Its so calm here that I believe I could forget about what all is going on if I stayed here for long. Once darkness sits in I walk inside and grab the pencil. Then I head upstairs. I take the note and sit down on the floor. Then I begin scribbling my own note.

* * *

_Uh since I don't know who or what you are, I cannot address you properly. Thank you for helping me. You were right, this farm is beautiful. I do have a few questions. What are those things that were back at the village? They are not like the zombies we faced in Luca. Also why haven't I been able to use magic since I was in the village? Where am I? Where is this place? And how did I get here? Also if you don't mind maybe you can get me something to start fires with since I cannot use my magic. I do not know if I can trust you, but I know I don't have many other choices. Why do you care about my safety? Again thanks for the help._

* * *

I put the note back where it was and then I lay down. I stay awake for as long as I can watching for someone to come into the room. But before long I drift off to sleep.

I awake the next morning pretty early and I start looking for a new note first thing. I find it easily its laying where I left the one I wrote last night.

* * *

_Girl,_

_You are correct the villagers are not like, as you called them, the zombies that were in Luca. They are something entirely different. As you probably have noticed they are similar to as you called them zombies. Enough damage to their brains or bodies will kill them, but where the zombies are driven by instinct only, the villagers are driven by basic thought patterns. That in itself makes them much more of a formidable opponent. You may or may not have had the privilege to meet the villager with the saw, he is something entirely different than the villagers. With luck you will not meet him again. _

_I cannot say why you cannot use your magic, downstairs you will find a bottle of pills. I would suggest you take two of them every chance you get. You will regain your ability to use magic after taking the first dose. Again I cannot tell you what these pills are but I would suggest you begin taking them as soon as you find them. If you do not take them within twelve hours you will begin getting extreme headaches and stomach cramps. When these symptoms set in take as many of the pills as you can swallow without water. _

_I cannot disclose the location of this island to you just yet, but I will in time. I cannot tell you how you got here, that is something you will remember in time as well._

_I care about your safety simply because I do not wish to see you killed or injured. You remind me of someone I care for. _

_I managed to find you a better weapon and more supplies. You will find them downstairs. Once you are ready to leave this place, I suggest you leave by taking the path that leads into the mountain near the tool shed. After walking for a while you will come upon a path that leads right. Take it. You do not want to continue up the mountain path. Once you are on the path that goes right continue walking until you reach a cabin beside of the path. I will leave farther instructions for you there. Good luck._

* * *

I flip the note over and grab the pencil.

* * *

_Okay, thanks. I think. _

* * *

I take the pencil but leave the note. Once downstairs I find a submachine gun, another bag, and a bottle of pills sitting on the table. I open the bag to find more hi-potions and several preloaded clips of bullets. I stuff the pills in the bag and fling it over my shoulder.

I take the path that the note described and then turn right when I find the path. After walking down the path for a few hours my head begins to hurt. The longer I walk the more my head hurts. Finally I stop and get the pills out of the bag. Should I take some? I open the lid and pour a few into my hand. Then I swallow them. The head ache is still there, but after I walk a while it goes away. Maybe the mystery person is really trying to help me. I continue walking and after a few hours my head starts to hurt again. So I grab the pills back out and take a few more.

I walk all day, then darkness sets in and I continue to walk. A while later something huge jumps out of the mountain on me. I kick and struggle against it for a while but it doesn't do a lot of good. I try and wiggle my arm free so I can shoot whatever it is, but I feel teeth sinking into my arm and I scream. My vision goes red and all I can think about is the pain. Then I feel a claw press against my neck. My vision comes back and I see glowing red eyes above me. Oh god! I try to move, but it sinks its teeth into whatever part of me that moves. I scream each time it bites me. Then I hear gunshots sounding from somewhere. At first the thing doesn't even move, it just continues to chew on me. Then everything goes black.

I wake up with sharp pains shooting through my legs and arms. I sit up and feel dizzy at first. Then I notice the blood stained bandages around my arms and legs. The events of the previous night flash through my mind. Okay so I was bitten. Will I turn into something that I don't want to turn into? I stand up and look around. I am in a cabin. I notice a note on the table.

* * *

_Girl, _

_That was close. At times I didn't know whether you would make it or not. You are stronger than you look. I have been telling myself I would not intervene like I did three nights ago no matter what happened, but as the Novistador attacked you, I realized I could not let you be killed. _

_The thing with the red eyes, is a Novistador, you have to watch out for them. I left you a lantern because without one you would have no defense against them. Novistadors can be killed but not easily, they will not attack anyone where there is light. _

_You have been unconscious since you were attacked. I have tried to stop the bleeding but I am afraid it won't stop until the poison is out of your blood. No, the poison is not the same thing that was in Luca. Novistadors carry an anti-blood clotting poison in their saliva. The only thing that could happen when one of them bites you, is you could bleed to death. Take all the antidotes I left you through the rest of the day. I would suggest you stay in the cabin today and tonight. Once it begins getting dark use your fire magic to light the lantern. Take two of the pills I left you last time each time you use an antidote. _

_While I was with you, you kept asking about someone named Yunie, Tidus, and Auron. I am assuming you mean the great summoner Yuna and two of her guardians. I will try and find out how they are doing. Once I know something you will know something. You also kept calling out for Auron? Is he your lover? Or just a friend? _

_If I am caught helping you, I will be punished for treason. But the fate I would suffer if I was punished would be much better than what life is like without her._

_Peace be with you._

* * *

Okay, so he (maybe he) is love sick and doesn't feel like he has anything to lose. I kind of know how he feels right now, ya know about not having anything to lose. I mean I'll die here anyway so I might as well try and escape. I also have a bad feeling about not taking the pills. Maybe I shouldn't trust this mystery person, but I don't know. I feel like I can.

I take the antidote he left as the directions say to. And wait. I feel lousy. Then again I guess feeling lousy is one of the general symptoms of being poisoned. The day passes by really slow. Sometime before dark I sit down and turn the note over and begin writing one.

* * *

_Thanks for saving my life. Novistador huh? Wow whoever gave it that name gave it the correct name. I have taken the antidotes and pills today. Hopefully I will be fine. Yunie… you're right I was referring to the Great summoner Yuna and her guardians. You may not know this but I was one of her guardians also. She is my cousin. Thanks for trying to find out about them for me. Auron… well its complicated. I had a crush on him during the pilgrimage. Once we defeated Sin he uh, left and then when the stuff started happening in Luca he came back. I realize I still have the crush on him. I think it may actually be more, but I am not really sure. Right now I will just say he is a friend. One day maybe he will be more. _

_Who will punish you for treason? And who is the "her" you mentioned?_

_Uh good luck I guess._

* * *

I lay down the note and light the lantern then I lay down. I really hope whoever my mystery friend is, is really a friend. I still can't be sure but the more I think about it the more I actually trust him. I drift off to sleep as soon as I close my eyes.

The next morning I wake up to a thick blanket covering me. I stand and look around, still in the cabin, still in one piece, the bandages are really soaked with blood now, and my head hurts. I take two of the pills first thing. Then I look down and notice a note.

* * *

_Lady Rikku,_

_Yuna, Tidus, and Auron are all fine. At least that is what I have heard. So you are the princess of the Al-Bhed. I feel I must tell you this now. You have been injected with a parasite that will, in time, mature and take control of your body. I am not one hundred percent as to why, but I have a few theories. Think about it, you are the princess of one of the most powerful peoples of Spira. The pills I have been giving you are to halt the parasites growth. These pills will not kill it, but if I can help you to reach a certain location before it matures then it can be removed. We cannot let it mature before you reach your destination. I would suggest taking 4 to 6 pills each time you take them now. Don't worry, you won't run out. I will see to it that you don't. _

_I hope WHEN you get out of here, things work out between you and your Auron. Assuming he's yours. Rikku, do yourself a favor once you are out of here, tell this man how you feel. If you do not tell him, one day you will wish you had of told him. Love is a terrible thing to waste. I know from experience. At one time, I was in love with a girl. We were close friends for years, and I loved her, but I never told her. Then things changed and most likely I will never see her again. I regret not telling her while I had the chance. _

_The people that will punish me, is the people who had you brought here. That is all I will say for now. _

_Okay our plans for today. You stay here for today and tonight. Take the antidotes and pills. I left you some clean bandages as well. _

_Peace be with you._

* * *

Awe poor guy, I probably shouldn't trust him but I feel sorry for him. At least I know what will happen if I don't take the pills. Or I know what he says anyway. I pop a handful of the pills and sit down on the bed.

I change the bandages, and then I wait. Finally I find a pencil and turn the note over. Then I begin writing.

* * *

_I am sorry to hear about the girl you loved. Are there anything I can do to help you find her? I am feeling some better. I don't think it will be too long now before the poison goes away. Thanks for everything._

* * *

I put the note back on the table not for sure of what else to say. The day passes slowly and I get bored. But I stay inside and take my medicines like a good girl. Night finally comes along and I make sure the lantern is lit. Then I lay down.

I wake up feeling something being wrapped around my arm. I open my eyes and see a man sitting on the edge of my bed, wrapping a bandage around my arm.

"Auron you found me!" I say.

"Rikku?" he says. Before I actually know what I am doing I have my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and my mouth is crashing against his. Suddenly I am lying on my back and he is on top of me. He is kissing me hard. His hand moves over my stomach then he is grabbing my breasts through my shirt. I push myself off of the mattress and begin tugging at my shirt. It comes off easily. His mouth descends upon my breast, and I lose all reasoning. I feel his hand travel down my stomach and lower.

His mouth releases my breast and he looks at me. I stare into his eye, then I notice something change. He pushes himself off of me and lands in the floor. I sit up and look at him.

"Auron, what's wrong?"

"Rikku stop." He says as he stands and backs away from the bed. I stand and follow him.

"Auron, what is it?"

"Rikku."

"Auron." I say as I take a few more steps towards him. Doesn't he want me? Hell he probably doesn't even like me like that.

"Girl! Stop!"

"Aur… oh." I say before backing back up to the bed as the realization hits me in the face. "You are the one who has been leaving the notes?"

"Yeah."

"You are the monster that tried to kill me and Auron back in Luca." I say suddenly becoming terrified.

"Yes."

"You sick fuck." I say as I scoot farther back on the bed.

"Rikku calm down. Don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now."

"Then what did you want? Did you want to screw me before you had me for lunch? Let me guess you brought me here?"

"What I want, what I want is to live normal and in peace like we did at one time." He says. "Yes I am the one who brought you here."

"Why?"

"The leader, promised me if I brought you here he would allow me to resurrect Shivvy. I believed that son of a bitch. Now you are here, the seed is planted, and your world could be in hell if we don't get to that machine before its too late."

"So why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because this world is my world as well. My kind has no Farplane to go to once our lives are over. We are just dead. Listen, we are not from Spira. Millions of years ago, our kind lived in peace on a planet we called Paradise. Then you humans found our world. After weeks of us trying to show them we wanted to be friends, they started attacking us. Why? Because we are different from them, from you. They hated us because we are different. Our elders were smart enough to know when to run. So they sent the younger generation out into space. We drifted in space for years, and then one day we landed here on Spira. There was no one here but us, and we were happy. For two hundred years or so we prospered. Then you showed up. We remembered what happened last time so we burrowed underground. Or most of us did. One of our leaders figured out a way he could become one with a human. He changed into his most tiny form, a parasite. Then once the human went to sleep that night the parasite crawled into the human's ear. Weeks later we discovered humans could be our host. Thousands of years passed and Spira became rich with human life. Sin was created. Yevon began hating the Al-Bhed. Summoner's were sent to kill themselves. Then, our leader began manipulating his host. He figured if he could gain trust in Bevelle, he could silently infect Spira's leaders and eventually we would be in control of Spira. Our leader knowing that Yevon hated the Al-Bhed sent an attack out on the Al-Bhed home. That was many years ago. Yevon began to trust the Guado and the Guado leaders then. As that trust grew our plans were put into motion. Then our plans were put on a halt. Sin was destroyed; Yevon was brought to its knees. But our leader decided to strike back. He infected a leader of Yevon who had supposedly went on to the Farplane and then sent out the drone parasites. I believe you called them zombies."

"Okay…

"Any questions?"

"None."

"Good." He says. "Are you still going to allow me to help you get the parasite out of your body?"

"I guess. I mean, what other choice do I have. Why do you want to help us win?"

"I don't want anyone to win, I have been fossilized in a cave for probably a million years just waiting to get out, and now that I am out again, things are like this. When I filed into that cave all those years ago, I had high hopes. I hoped that one day we could come out into this world and live in peace. I hoped to have her beside of me. I guess a creature as old as I am should know better than to hope."

"Hey! That is not true! Hope is what keeps us going! Why am I giving you a pep talk when you tried to kill me in Luca?"

"I am truly sorry about that."

"Eh, never mind. Anyway what's next?"

"We leave here in the morning."


	8. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Square owns that. I do not own anything Resident Evil Capcom, Sony Pictures, and Screen Gems owns that. I did however own my sanity, before it left me for someone more, eh sane.

* * *

Future Horrors Chapter 8: 

Trust

* * *

"Eh, never mind. Anyway what's next?" 

"We leave here in the morning."

* * *

We left the cabin early that morning with the Auron-look-alike leading the way. Every hour or so he would stop and hand me a bottle of those pills. I would take two and hand the bottle back to him. Other than that we walked. It was kind of weird at that time, not knowing whether I could trust him or not, but being forced to. He seemed to sense that I was afraid to trust him but he never pushed me to trust him. 

About three hours after we left the cabin we met some resistance. The Auron-look-alike slaughtered them before they could even move out of his way. He took their bodies into the edge of the mountains and dropped them. Then he returned and we walked on.

Several hours later he had told me he needed to check in with his superiors so they would not become suspicious this early, and he left. I walked on in the direction he had instructed me to go. About an hour later a group of villagers were blocking my path. Then one started yelling and they all started making their way towards me. I aimed at the closest and pulled the trigger, a stream of bullets smacked into the villagers head and he fell down. I aimed at the next and then the next. I hadn't finished the first clip of bullets before all the villagers were down. Then I heard an engine revving up. Seconds later a man holding a big saw was running towards me. I emptied the clip into him and ran. As soon as I was far enough away from him I dropped the old clip and grabbed my bag, then I reloaded. I turned and fired at the man with the saw. But he just kept coming.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me. So I aimed at his legs and fired. After several seconds he fell. Then he got back up and came towards me slower. I took aim at his knees and fired. After several minutes he fell. Then he got back up. One of his legs was torn off at the knee now but still he came towards me hopping on one leg. I thought about running passed him, he is slower now. But anything at all could be in that direction. So I turned and ran back in the direction I came from. After about three hours of running I was back at the cabin we had left this morning. I stood outside of it and reloaded the submachine gun, then I waited. I could still hear the engine and it WAS getting closer. After maybe ten minutes I could see the man holding the saw still hopping towards me. I shot at him again, knocking him off of his one leg. Then I waited and did it again. After a while he fell and didn't get back up.

I jogged passed him and back down the path. Several hours later I was back to where I had first encountered the man with the saw. I checked to make sure I didn't need to reload and walked on. Moments later several more villagers appeared out of the mountain. I shot several of them down before feeling something pierce through my back. I turned around and took out the ones behind me before something got me from the side. Then something else got me in the back. I tried to run but I was in too much pain and ended up on the ground crawling away from them.

Sometime later I was waking up back at the cabin. The Auron-look-alike was sitting in a chair beside of the bed. His eyes were open. I pulled the brown cloth up over my bare shoulders before sitting up. The pain in my sides, chest, back, arms, legs, and stomach is almost overwhelming and I lie back.

"What happened back there?" I ask

"The villagers ambushed you." He says matter-of-factly.

"I know that. How did you get…

"I heard gunshots. By the time I made it to your location you had taken out one group of villagers, a man with a saw, and another group was ambushing you. You were down, and they seemed to be enjoying hacking away at you with their axes and swords. I took care of them and brought you back here." He says.

"Why do I feel like someone tried to set me on fire?"

"The wounds." He says. "Rikku, how did they get the jump on you like that?"

"Several came at me from the front, I shot them down, one wounded me from the back I turned on them, some got me from the sides…

"You should have been paying closer attention to everything that was around you." He says

"Gee, ya think. I thought those things only had basic thought patterns...

"The villagers do only have basic thought patterns, but it doesn't take very much intelligence to pull of a successful ambush."

"What about the man with the saw? I shot one of his legs off and he kept coming. Explain that."

"Did you notice how the drones back at Luca never seemed to notice pain?"

"Yes. Why is that?"

"The drones only have one purpose, which is to eat. Eating is the way they spread the drone parasites, creating more drones or workers. They do notice pain, but they don't have the intelligence to know why they are feeling the pain, or know to move away from the source that is causing their pain. Now the villagers, they are level 2 workers. Their only purpose is to protect this area from intruders. They notice pain, but they don't care about it, the only thing they actually care about is their purpose. Now the man with the saw, he is a Guardian. Anywhere you see more than 12 villagers you will see a Guardian. Guardians are villagers wearing a lot of armor. But whether they feel pain or not no one knows."

"What about the Novistador?"

"Novistadors are Bite Bugs that were infected by the parasite, I don't know much else about them." He says and leans back. "You do know that the villagers and the Guardian are nothing compared to what we will be fighting?"

"I was so hoping you wouldn't say that." I say, "Tell me everything you can."

"Once we make it back to where you were ambushed and on down the path there is a gate. Once passed the gate we'll be passing another village. Passed that is a gate that leads to the ruins. There will be level 3 and level 4 workers inside the ruins. They are villagers as well, just smarter. Then passed the ruins is the mines, there will be level 5, 6, and 7 workers in there. Passed the mines is the mansion. Inside the mansion is where the level 1, 2, and 3 soldiers are. Passed the mansion is the research base, and that is where we need to get you to before your parasite matures."

"We have to go through all of those places?"

"If you want I can just fly you to the base, we could fight our way through, remove your parasite and then I could fly you out of the compound."

"You can fly?"

"No I cannot fly, but I can run faster than any human can, and I can jump higher than any human can." He says.

"What are you?"

"I am a level 22 soldier." He says.

"Aren't there any cool names for you like there was for the Novistador?"

"Yes. Regenerator." He says.

"And what does that mean."

"It means I regenerate body parts at extreme speeds."

"So that's why when you were attacking us at Luca nothing we did really hurt you."

"Well it did really hurt, but yes that's why all your fighting wouldn't kill me. Actually it would take blowing my arms, legs, head, and torso, into pieces to kill me, but it can be done."

"Okay. How many regenerators are there?"

"Around thirty." He says

"Damn. Can we get some better weapons sometime?"

"Yeah if you would like, I can take you to the armory in the mansion before we get to the research base."

"What is your name?"

"Almost everyone I know calls me Auron." He says. "Before they started calling me Auron they called me 19. And before that I was known as Frost."

"Frost huh?"

"Yeah."

"Has anyone like ever called you Frosty?"

"No." he says looking puzzled.

"Has anyone ever sung, Frosty the…

"Rikku don't." he says and walks out of the cabin.

"Gee ya don't have much of a sense of humor do ya?"

"Rikku, you have a slowly maturing parasite inside of your body, you are stuck on an island full of things that probably want to kill you, your only help is from something that tried to kill you back at Luca, you got into a game of "slice and dice" with some of the villagers and lost, and you are worried because I don't have a sense of humor." He says giving her that annoyed look.

"Hey don't give me that look, I get that look enough from everyone."

"I can see why." He says.

"HEY!" I say, "Don't be mean."

"Why not its fun?" he says and walks back inside of the cabin. I follow him exasperated. Why do all red-coated meanies have to be mean? Of course there is one and only one Legendary Red-Coated Meanie, and I am seriously beginning to miss him, again. I guess that's why I am acting like this with Frost, I mean after all he does look exactly like Auron.

"Frost."

"What is it?" he says.

"I am sorry if I am annoying you. I just miss Auron, and since you look exactly like him I guess I am picking on you."

"That's okay Rikku." He says grinning. "After being cooped up in a cave for a couple thousand years its nice to see someone as cheerful as you."

"I try." I say grinning.

"Rikku, once we get you off of this island can you help me get to Besaid?"

"I guess. I'll talk to Pops about letting you ride the airship okay?"

"Okay." He says grinning.

"Why do you want to go to Besaid?"

"There is someone I have to meet on Besaid."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not discuss it here."

* * *

A while later I talk him into us continuing our journey. We go outside and I climb onto his back. Then we are moving fast. In less than an hour he is pushing me through a window up high on a big building. I climb in and wait for him. He pulls himself through and begins walking down a small hall. Seconds later he is opening a door and I am following him inside. He closes the door and lights up the room using a lamp. 

We are standing inside an armory. Frost grabs several bags and throws one to me. "Take what you want."

"Thanks." I say. I stare at the walls covered in weapons before deciding on an assault rifle.

"I would suggest a different rifle." Frost says looking at the wall. He grabs one almost like the one I took. "This one here is equipped with a grenade launcher."

"Okay." I say as I take the one he is handing me. I scan the wall again and decide on a handgun. I reach up and grab it.

"Rikku I would suggest a different handgun." He says. He reaches up and grabs one that looks a lot like the one I took. "This one doesn't have too bad of a recoil."

"Okay." I say and take the one he is holding. He looks at me and then grabs a belt with hip holsters and hands it to me. I buckle it around my waist and put the handgun in the holster. He hands me another handgun and I put it in the empty holster. Then he hands me another handgun. I look at the belt and don't see anywhere to put it.

"Take this as a spare." He says. I take the gun and put it in my bag. He hands me a knife and I hook the sheath it's in over my belt. He nods approvingly. He then hands me several clips for the handguns. I put 4 of them on my belt and the rest in my bag. Then he hands me four clips for the assault rifle. I drop them in my bag also. Next he hands me a box of grenades and I drop those in my bag. He grabs a box of shotgun shells and drops those into my bag also. By now my bag is heavy so I tie the strings at the top and throw it over my shoulders.

He shows me how to load and reload each gun, including the grenade launcher part of the assault rifle. He checks to make sure each gun is loaded and then begins grabbing more guns.

I sit down on some kind of box and watch him as he fills his bags. He fills 9 bags with different kinds of handguns, ammunition, and grenades before he stops and throws the bags over his shoulders. Then he reaches up and grabs several assault rifles, shotguns, and a few other big guns that I don't recognize. He throws the straps of those guns over his shoulders and motions for me to climb on his back.

He climbs out the window and we begin to move again. About two hours later he stops and lets me down. I watch as he drops all of his bags except one and all of his guns except two shotguns and one assault rifle into the hole. He then pushes a large rock over the hole.

"Why are you leaving those here?"

"You'll see." He says and motions for me to get back on his back.

Minutes later we are standing about eighty feet away from a large, heavily guarded building.

"Use a grenade." He whispers as he points towards the guards standing by the front entrance. I make sure there is a grenade in the chamber and I turn towards them and fire. The grenade misses and about twenty startled guards look up and start running towards us. He jumps out and begins shooting them with his assault rifle. Suddenly bullets start flying by my head. I load another grenade in the launcher and turn and shoot. It hits the ground in front of the guards and several of them are blown back. But now instead of only twenty guards there is more.

"Why couldn't have we just grabbed some regular grenades I am better with those." I yell as I duck back behind the tree to load another grenade.

"Don't bother with the grenades!" he yells and I duck back out and begin shooting at the guards. It's hard to hit the guards with the assault rifle, but I still manage to take down several of them. Its easier to aim where they are closer together, then it is to aim at the lone guard at the side. "Take this." He yells and hands me the shotgun. I finish off the clip from the assault rifle and begin blasting away at the guards with the shotgun. After a few shots I am empty. He grabs the other shotgun and hands it to me. I aim and begin blasting guards again.

Once the other shotgun is empty I throw it down and grab my handgun. I aim and fire. The first two shots miss, but the third hits a guard. I fire three more shots at his head before he falls over. Then I aim at another, and another. After both handguns are empty I grab the assault rifle and reload.

I look over and Frost is suddenly gone. Then I see a dash of red pushing through the guards, and several of them falling. I take aim at the guards closest to me and begin shooting them, hoping a stray bullet doesn't hit Frost. Finally the last guard falls. Frost grabs my arm and we run to the buildings entrance. Once at the door Frost stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says, "Ladies first."

"Okay." I say and start to push the door open. Suddenly I feel cold steel pressed against the side of my head. "Wh-what?"

"Quiet." He says. His arm slides around me and holds me against him. Suddenly I feel something cold and sharp pressed against my throat. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to trust strangers?"


	9. Escape from Monster Island

I do not own Final Fantasy X, Resident Evil, or anything much for that matter.

* * *

Future Horrors Chapter 9:

Escape from Monster Island

* * *

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says, "Ladies first."

"Okay." I say and start to push the door open. Suddenly I feel cold steel pressed against the side of my head. "Wh-what?"

"Quiet." He says. His arm slides around me and holds me against him. Suddenly I feel something cold and sharp pressed against my throat. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to trust strangers?"

* * *

Hearing those words in almost any other situation would have probably sent me to my knees laughing, but in this situation I was terrified. I couldn't speak, and I was trembling. I couldn't even think. That's how scary it was. Then Frost started pushing me inside the door.

"Hold up!" I heard a guard shout from inside the hall.

"It's just me!" Frost yelled.

"Come on in!" the guard yells. Frost walks behind me pushing me forward. Suddenly the guard looks at us and his eyes open wide. "Oh shit man what are you doing?"

"Let me through or the girl dies now!"

"Oh boy the boss isn't gonna like this." The guard says.

"And should I fucking care?"

"Don't man. Calm down. Let her go."

"Fuck off man!"

"Frost just let her go!"

"Back the hell up or I blow her brains out right now!"

"Shit man go on." The guard says.

"Drop your freaking weapon!" Frost yells. The guard drops his weapons and kicks them towards Frost. Frost kicks the weapons behind him and shoots the guard in the head three times. Suddenly several more guards come rushing in.

"Hey what's going…

"Oh shit."

"Drop your weapons and back off or she dies!"

"Man if you kill the girl you will have hell to pay!" one of the guards yell.

"And do I look like I care?" Frost says. "What if I just blow her head off right now?"

"Please don't." I say.

"Shut up!" he says pressing the gun harder against my head. "Just drop your freaking weapons and turn towards the wall!"

"Okay, okay man whatever." One of the guards says. They begin dropping their guns and sliding them in our direction. If I could only reach one I might have a chance. Then the guards begin lining up facing the wall. Frost then puts three bullets in each ones head before pushing me forward again.

After what seems like an eternity Frost opens a door and forces me inside. He quickly shoots a few guards that are waiting inside before forcing me on through the room. He forces me to walk to a cabinet like thing and with one hand he opens the door. Then he releases me.

"Get inside now!" he yells pointing the gun at me. Then he closes the door. I can hear metal rubbing against metal and then silence. I bang on the door and scream and yell but it won't give. Suddenly I hear a lot of gunfire. The gunfire fades off into the distance. I slide down the back of my dark cell and hold my legs close to my chest. He's going to kill me isn't he?

I stop paying attention to the sounds coming from outside. After a while the door to my cell opens. Then I see its him. I scoot against the back of the cell and tremble.

"Rikku calm down." He says. I try to get passed him but he grabs me.

"Let me go, let me go! Just let me go." I say. He pulls me over to him and laughs a little.

"Rikku let me explain." He says. "Our leader doesn't want you harmed. If you were to be killed before the parasite matures, his plan would go to hell. I only took advantage of that to get us in here."

"What?"

"Everyone here knows I have always been a loose cannon. If you were killed our leader would have everyone on the island brutally tortured. He would be extremely pissed. I knew if it came down to the guards out there keeping you safe or letting me through here, they would let me through."

"Why didn't you at least warn me?" I say still shaking.

"If I had of told you my plan, you most likely couldn't show enough fear for the guards to believe you were in danger. If they had of sensed that you weren't scared, I would have been screwed and the parasite inside you would have eventually matured and our leaders plan would have been set into motion. I knew you would be scared if I didn't warn you, and fear is very hard to fake."

"Oh." I say.

"Now calm down."

"I'm trying." I say. After a few minutes I stop shaking.

"Now lay on that table and we will begin." He says. I walk over and lay down on the table feeling uncomfortable. After a few minutes I feel a needle stick into my arm. Moments later I fall asleep.

I wake up on something hard and cold. I feel kind of dizzy. Something warm is pressing against my wrist and I open my eyes. I see Auron standing beside of me… wait a minute its not Auron its Frost. I look over at him.

"The parasite is gone." He says folding his arms.

"So it worked?" I ask.

"Yep." He says. He moves some kind of machine over me and pulls a monitor close enough so that I can see. I see some kind of scan of my insides, down my legs, and then in my head. There isn't anything that looks like a parasite on the monitor anywhere. I turn and jump up off of the table. Suddenly the dizziness is worse. He helps me back down. "You will be dizzy for a while though. Rest here for a moment and then get up slowly."

I sit and sit and sit, before finally getting up very slow. He instructs me to walk around for a few minutes and after a while the dizziness leaves. The Frost walks over to a shelf and breaks the glass. He reaches in and grabs a small vial with something in it and he looks in it. I begin loading all my guns and watching him take care to make sure the vial is wrapped up, and carefully deposited into his pocket before he joins me in loading guns.

"What's in the vial?"

"I'll tell you later." He says smiling. We walk outside of the room and he leads me down several halls pointing out what room is what. Then we walk into an armory.

"Why did you get all those guns and leave them somewhere out there if this place has an armory also."

"Simple, the more stuff we take from them, the less of it they will have." He says grinning. He walks in and grabs a few more bags before filling them with ammunition and guns. "How many bags can you carry at a time?"

"Two maybe." I say. He hands two to me and grabs several and fills them full of everything he can. Then we leave. I start to head back out the way we came but he stops me.

"We leave this way." He says and leads me through the hall and several doors. After a few minutes we make it to a large garage like room with a big tank sitting in the middle. "I think this is our ride."

"What!" I say, "We are riding out of here."

"Yep." He says. "This, is our compounds only armored vehicle. It can withstand almost anything… well except for a rocket. It can hold up to twelve passengers with ease and up to several tons of weapons."

"Okay…

"It has a heavy machine gun and a rocket launcher attached."

"Okay…

"And since we can carry as many weapons in this thing as we want, I think we should take everything." He says.

"What!"

"You heard me." He says and opens the side door tossing in his bags. I put mine in and for the next hour we load the tank up with everything inside of this places armory. He then tells me to wait inside the tank while he goes back and grabs the weapons he left before we entered the base. I think he is a greedy fellow, but I do see his point.

Moments later he starts the tank up. "Looks like we are out of here. Hope you can fire that big machine gun over there."

"Don't worry about me just drive." I say. I climb the small ladder and sit down in the seat behind the big machine gun. Suddenly we are moving and then plowing through some kind of wall. I watch my surroundings ready to fire the machine gun. After several minutes of rolling down a street with some pretty weird looking buildings I see a crowd of guards standing in the road way yelling and pointing at us. I begin firing the gun at the crowd. The noise from the gun is almost deafening. I fire and fire and fire. Barely aiming and taking down a guard here and there. Most of them scatter, a few that doesn't end up getting mowed down by the tank.

After several minutes a large truck pulls in front of us. "I thought you said this was the compounds only vehicle?"

"I said it's the compounds only armored vehicle. Shoot it, see what happens." He says. So I begin shooting at it. After a minute or so the truck bursts into flames before exploding. We move past it and into another street. "Try shoot through the windows of some of the buildings!"

"Okay." I say and begin shooting through the windows. After several minutes I start shooting the guards in out path.

"Here." He yells. I look down and he is holding a handgun up to me. "Whenever one of the guards manages to climb on here shoot it off."

"Yes sir." I say. After a while we stop.

"Get down here." He says. I jump down and look at him. He is holding a large shell of some kind and loading it into a big barrel. I pick another one up and hold it. He fires the first one and loads the second one. After several minutes of shooting the rockets he stops and looks out. "Looks like we blew that wall into pieces!"

"Yes." I say. He sits back down and begins driving through the blown up wall. Seconds later I see Auron, Yuna and Tidus all firing handguns at us and backing away. Suddenly something hits us from behind and we go toppling forward. The tank flips over and begins rolling. I grab onto the seat Frost is sitting in and hang on. Then we stop.

Frost stands and kicks the door open. I walk out first. "Guys don't shoot! It's me!" I yell.

"Rikku?" Auron says. I step out into sight then.

"Rikku watch… Suddenly I am being pushed forward and I hit the ground hard. Then something explodes.


	10. Fortress

Hey guys! Its like 8 days until Resident Evil: Extinction will be in theaters! It comes out on the 21st (well it comes out the 21st in the USA)! I have been waiting for over a year for it, and it's almost here. I just hope it's as good as the trailer makes it look like it will be. The taglines "All bets are off" and "We have witnessed the beginning… we have seen the apocalypse… now we face extinction" and "What happens in Vegas… stays in Vegas" and I think there are some variants of the second one something like "We fought the infection… we survived the apocalypse… now we face extinction", anyway I love the taglines. I have heard 7 tracks from the OST so far, and I've liked all of them. Can't wait until the 18th when the OST hits the stores. If the movie is as good as the tracks I've heard from the OST, then I think it will be a hell of a movie.

I found the game for this movie the other day also. It's a convoy game, and its pretty fun the first couple of times you play. After beating it about eight times it gets a little repetitive though. I was hoping it would be more like Land of the Dead's Loot and Shoot. Which in that you run around inside of what used to be a store killing zombies and collecting certain items, with the Convoy game though you drive your vehicle through this desert like area (that's supposed to be the ruins of Vegas) running over zombies and collecting armor packs and anti-virus capsules, then you either have to go and drive to a survivor, collect a gun, or collect more fuel. Once you have collected the survivor, gun, or fuel you have to kill so many zombies with whatever gun you have. You start out with two pistols, then get an assault rifle, then a shotgun. Its kind of too easy. Anyway the game is okay, I mean after all the movie is supposed to be kind of set in the ruins of Vegas I think. Actually I think Alice is supposed to be trying to lead the convoy with survivors to Alaska while Umbrella is hunting her. I have heard that Crimson Heads will be making their first movie appearance in this one, and from the trailer it shows infected crows attacking the convoy, and there is a tyrant like creature shown in the trailer… it looks like the tyrant from Resident Evil: Dead Aim. The guy that is listed at the internet movie database as Dr. Isaacs is also listed as the Tyrant… I wish they would include a few Hunters and Spiders in the movie, and maybe have a leach man (heh heh, leach man is the most annoying enemy in any Resident Evil game, well besides Nemesis in Resident Evil: Nemesis, he's not that hard of an enemy to shoot down every time he appears its just every time you see him he is saying, "STARSsss" and by the end of the game I was ready to throw the controller if he said "STARSsss" again and he did. It really made me appreciate the last words Jill says to him in the game.) Sorry about the rant (and I think this is the longest A/N I have ever written.).

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Resident Evil, Dawn of the Dead, or any other popular zombie movies or games. At one time I may have owned my sanity, but it left me for someone eh… more sane.

* * *

Future Horrors Chapter 10:

Fortress

* * *

This could very well be the worst night of his life, if he was still alive. Sitting here about nine hundred feet away from a fortress, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. Rikku was in there somewhere, and only God knows what they were doing to her in there. It wasn't even something he wanted to think about. He brought the scope level with his eye again and watched._

* * *

_

_12 Days Ago:_

_The group had barely managed to escape from Luca in one piece. Someone had suggested they use the comm.-sphere at the Travel Agency on the Mi'hen Highroad. After walking up the road, they had found that the Agency had been swarming with the undead. Auron and Tidus had walked around the building trying to see how many of the things were inside the agency when suddenly gunfire had erupted from where they had left the girls. Yuna was safe but Rikku was missing. _

"_Yuna, Tidus we have no idea where she has been taken. We will not be able to find her on foot. I suggest we continue trying to reach the airship. If nothing else Cid will come to hear about his daughters kidnapping from the only witnesses, and to save his niece. There were only ten maybe twelve zombies inside when Tidus and I looked; I think we can take them. The quicker we make contact with Cid, and get on the airship, the sooner we can start looking for Rikku." Auron says as he raises his gun. Tidus and Yuna just nod. Auron walks back about seven feet from the door and stands on one side of it. "Yuna you stand beside of me here. Tidus you get to kick the door in, but as soon as its opened you get your ass back here."_

_Yuna positions herself beside of Auron and Tidus stands in front of the door. Auron counts to three and Tidus kicks the door before rushing back to Auron and Yuna's position. The three stand with their guns raised. As the first zombie comes stumbling out of the agency Auron fires one shot into its head and it falls. Several more zombies come stumbling out before getting an extra hole in the head. Once the last zombie in sight comes out Auron walks forward and peaks in the door, around the corners and behind the door, then he motions for Tidus and Yuna to come on in. _

"_Cid anyone on the Al-Bhed Airship come in." Auron says into the comm. sphere and Yuna and Tidus stand watching. "Cid, Brother, anyone come in." After a moment and still no answer, "Machina Man, Cid, Brother; Machina Princess has been kidnapped!"_

"_Who is this?" A voice says over the sphere._

"_This is Auron. I am here at the Mi'hen Travel Agency with Yuna and Tidus."_

"_Sir Auron did you say that Rikku has been kidnapped?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Cid, we are on the highroad right now, there are these zombies everywhere, and we need a lift."_

"_You wanna ride?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Stay put. As soon as we drop some supplies at Bikaniel and Djose we will be there." Cid says before signing off. Then everyone begins making sure there aren't any undead surprises inside the agency before looting the place. Once they know every room is empty they settled down in the main lobby eating whatever fresh snacks they found in the kitchen. _

_After eating they pushed some tables and chairs against the door to the agency, nothing would be getting inside, unless it was stronger than the regular zombies or came in the window. Tidus and Yuna left the lobby to go find rooms to sleep in… if sleeping is actually what they did. Somehow Auron doubted it, by the way they had been acting all evening he would have betted that they had "other things" on their minds. _

_He sit in a chair watching the door and window all night. It was late, he was tired, but if he fell asleep he probably wouldn't wake up in time if something got in. He wondered where Rikku was and if she was still alive or not. He wanted to hurry up and start searching for her. Surely they could find her once on the airship. Hell he would find her if he had to search every place in Spira to do so. Obviously he missed the pesky little Al-Bhed…_

_As the night passed on the sounds of the undead began to get louder. By early morning it sounded as if there were a hundred zombies outside, but all Auron could see through the window was twelve. By midmorning Tidus and Yuna joined him. _

_Around nine o'clock the airship arrived. Once they managed to eliminate the zombies surrounding the travel agency the group boarded the ship. It didn't take Cid long to order them into the bridge and begin asking questions about Rikku's kidnapping._

_Once they told him everything they knew, he allowed them to go clean up and find a room to rest in. Tidus went off to enjoy running around the ship, while Yuna stayed with Cid. Auron wandered off through the ship. _

_After finding the showers and cleaning himself up, he began searching for a safe place to sleep, if that would be possible after the events of the last few days. He walked down the hall until he passed a closed door that looked inviting and he went in. The room wasn't really spacious, was scarcely decorated, and whoever stayed here had all their stuff boxed up in a corner. He briefly considered taking a peek in one of the boxes but decided against it. Upon seeing the bed exhaustion began to set in. He felt like he would collapse where he was standing if he didn't lie down fast, so he rushed to the bed._

_He had slept maybe four hours when the door jerked open and woke him. He looked around startled before seeing it was only Cid. The bald man stood there looking just as shocked as Auron before speaking._

"_What are you doing in here?"_

"_Resting."_

"_I can see that." Cid says, "There are plenty of rooms on this ship, why did you choose this one?"_

"_I don't know." _

"_You do remember whose room this is?" Cid asked, looking pretty annoyed. Auron thought for a few minutes before it hit him. This was the room Rikku had stayed in during the pilgrimage._

"_Rikku's?" Auron guessed._

"_Yes." Cid said, "Now do you mind telling me why you chose to sleep in my daughter's bedroom?"_

"_Cid, if you don't want…_

"_You could have stopped her from being taken. You shouldn't have let her or Yuna out of your sight. You saw the destruction those things caused back in Luca! You witnessed it first hand! You experienced it for Pete's sake! You know what those things are capable of, and yet you left my daughter and niece alone! What kind of legend are you?"_

"_Cid!" Yuna yelled from outside the room. "Brother sent me to find you. He says there is someone from Home trying to contact you."_

"_I'll be there in a minute!"_

"_He said it's urgent!" _

"_I'm coming." _

* * *

8 Days Ago:

_Rikku still had not been located, and Home was falling fast to the growing hordes of the undead. Auron stood in a small room with the door closed behind him. He knew it would be suicide to open it and go back into the hall. Sometimes he hated guilt. That's what got him in this mess. He had felt that Cid was right and he hadn't wanted Rikku to be rescued from whatever hell she was being put through just to have to face that everyone at their new Home had been killed by zombies so he had offered to be one of the few to come down into this hell and rescue the few survivors that were left. By the time the airship had dropped the small group though, no one was left, and now he was trapped and alone in a building full of zombies. _

_He had believed that the Al-Bhed of all people could protect themselves from these mindless abominations. He had believed that if anyone could, then the Al-Bhed could. Seeing the new Home after its destruction made him realize that these undead beasts were capable of ending all life on Spira. _

_Suddenly the sound of glass breaking brought him out of his thoughts. The window across from him had been shattered and a couple mindless ghouls were now climbing through. Auron put two bullets in their skulls and walked over to the window. There were several zombies beginning to walk towards him now, but if he could get through the window in time then he could make a run for it. Maybe, if he was lucky he could make it to the comm.-sphere and call the airship, but would Cid be willing to pick him up?_

* * *

4 Days Ago:

_Rikku had been located. She was on a small island west of Bikaniel. It would take them maybe three days to get there, but Cid wanted to be cautious, maybe for the first time in his life, and send a smaller airship out with a small crew to bring her back. The only real surprise though was when Cid invited Auron into the wardroom and informed him that he would be leading this rescue mission._

* * *

1 Day Ago:

_A well rested Auron was standing on the deck of the airship. A smaller airship would hopefully be arriving any minute and the journey to find Rikku would begin. The crew would have to toss a rope across to the other airship and crawl across, it wouldn't be easy but it looked like it would be the only way to board the other ship without risking the infection getting on this ship. Seymour's attack on Home years ago was bad enough, but now that the zombies had wiped out the population of the Al-Bhed at the new Home the Al-Bhed seemed to be a slowly dying out race. There were probably three hundred Al-Bhed on the airship and about fifty at Djose…_

_Finally a slightly rusted aircraft appeared several miles away. Once it was close enough Auron tossed the rope to the guy who appeared on the deck of the smaller ship. The guy caught the rope and secured it around something. Then the group slowly made their way across to the other ship._

_Several hours later they were flying at a dangerous height above the island Rikku was being held on. From this high up it was hard to see many details of the island below. After the little trip over the island, Auron had the pilot take them about fifty miles away from it and fly close to the water. _

_Several of the crew members gathered on the deck and hung a RIB on the supports beside of the deck, and then they plugged in the blower and inflated it. Once it was fully inflated they dropped it into the water. Once that everyone who was going on the island had jumped into the RIB, they were off._

_It didn't take them long to make it to the island. Once the RIB was hidden, everyone started towards the coordinates where the thing had found Rikku. The trip through the area was hellish. The group had mistakenly found several traps and had lost six people in the process. After the traps Auron, Yuna, Tidus and an Al-Bhed kid was the only members of the group left. _

_After the sixth trap everyone had decided to rest a few minutes before going on. Finding the traps in the way they had, had made everyone pretty nervous, and Auron was afraid that the Al-Bhed kid would run off and get himself killed. After eating some MREs the group trudged on. _

_Sometime after dark a group of people was spotted, but before Auron could order his team to get out of sight, several members of the group of islanders came running towards them holding axes, swords, sickles, and pitchforks. The Al-Bhed kid fired the first shot and all hell broke loose. _

_Islanders appeared from all sides and began to charge, once Auron's team managed to take most of them down, more appeared from the trees. Then several islanders ran away yelling something. Once again Auron's team mowed down the islanders coming towards them just to have more approach from the trees. It didn't look like these things would ever stop coming, then finally they did. _

_After the battle was over, the group found themselves an area to sleep in. Two slept at a time, and the rest of the night was uneventful. The next day they moved on. After walking for about six hours they saw a huge wall in front of them, and as they got closer they saw it was guarded._

* * *

Present:

The fortress loomed in front of him, and an unknown number of threats waited from behind. It wasn't going to be easy to get inside, but somehow they had to. Rikku was in there. Rescuing her was the only reason they were here. They had to get inside. Auron searched the walls one last time. If they…

Suddenly explosions from the inside could be heard. Maybe it had just been an accident. Then there were more blasts. The guards suddenly stopped watching the outside and began disappearing off of the top of the walls. Auron motioned for his team to run forward.

They had made it about eight hundred and ninety feet, taking out the guards that were still paying attention to them, when the wall or gate exploded. Then a huge machina came rolling out. Auron knew that this could be trouble, but he ordered everyone to raise their weapons anyway.

Suddenly a side door opens. "Guys don't shoot! It's me!" a familiar voice yells.

"Rikku?" Auron says, relief clearly in his voice. The young Al-Bhed steps out from behind the door and waves. Then Auron sees past her. Several guards have appeared about sixty feet away from the huge machina, two of them holding something Auron had hoped he would never see again… rocket launchers. "Rikku watch…

Before he can finish the sentence he sees something red dashing out of the big machina, shoving Rikku, and then an explosion.


End file.
